3ª Generación: El descubrimiento del bien supremo
by kukavendetta
Summary: Ahora les toca vivir aventuras a la siguiente generación de Potters, Weasley y Malfoy , nuevos misterios y enemigos les tendrá el mundo mágico preparado. Nuevos compañeros, viejos conocidos, profesores terroríficos y otros locos. Pero lo más importante, amistades que a más de un Weasley pueden parecer de infarto. Rompiendo el esquema establecido
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia: Nada de esto nos pertenece, los personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling**

PRÓLOGO

CARTAS INESPERADAS

Mientras intentaba por vigésima vez leer el tercer párrafo de "Artes Oscuras, Hoy día" debido a que mi querida hija no me dejaba concentrarme. Se escuchó el chillido de un ave.

Al alzar la la vista distinguí una lechuza moteada, venir hacia nosotras, en cuya pata tenía el fatídico mensaje que llevaba evitando diez años.

- ¡Lia!- grité, intentándo llamar a mi hija, la cual jugaba entre las piedras de un riachuelo cercano

- Como me vuelvas a repetir que me voy a caer, te salpico los libros

Sin ganas de discutir rodé los ojos y señalé el ave. ella chilló de júbilo.

- Mamá ¿Qué es?

Recogí los libros y pergaminos desparramados a mi alrededor. Sonreí sin que me viese

- La comida ¿tu que crees?- pregunté con sarcasmo. Llevaba todo el verano deseando que apareciese esa estúpida carta, y yo me había por todo el mapa europeo evitándola.

Lia de la emoción le arrancó varias plumas al pobre animal. Supe que haría algo para que recordase este momento toda su vida.

Me miró con confución.

- Mamá, aquñi hay dos cartas pero una es para ti

miré el sobre como si contuviese una maldición asesina. ¿Qué demonios requería de mi ese maldito castillo?

Grimmauld Place 31 de Julio

Toda la familia Potter celebraba el compleaños de su heroe nacional, rodeado de su mujer, sus hijos, familia, sus amigos de toda la vida... Nada podía empañar este feliz momento. Salvo la carta de un antiguo compañero de la noble casa Gryffindor y actual profesor de Herbología

Lily vio como una lechuza picoteaba la ventana del salón, para después dársela a su padre.

- ¿De quien es?- preguntó Ginny

- De Neville,es...

Todos los invitados se quedaron espectantes, viendo como Harry, gradualmente, espezaba a hiperventilar y a ponerse rojo de furia.

- Tio ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ron- pareces un howler a punto de explotar

- Después cortamos la carta. Tengo que ir a hablar con Mcgonagall

Una vez que Harry desapareció tras unas llamas verdes. Hermione recogió la olvidad carta. En ella Neville enumeraba a los nuevos profesores de Hogwarts.


	2. Chicos fantasmas y paradas imprevistas

**Nada de lo que esta aqui nos pertenece (excepto las ideas de la trama) personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**CHICOS FANTASMAS Y PARADAS IMPREVISTAS**

ALBUS:

Por la ventana mis padres ya era diminutos puntos debido a la velocidad del tren. Me invadió una gran congoja que decidí evitar.

- Bueno James, busquemos un vagón... ¿James?

Mi hermano ya había encontrado sitio pero por lo visto, se había olvidado de mi. ¿Y este había prometido a mi madre cuidarme al menos hasta que me pusieran me obligasen a subir a las barcas? Suspiré cabreado, iluso de mi por pensar que al menos este viaje lo haría en compañía conocida.

Recogí el pesado baul, junto con la jaula de mi lechuza Avis, en búsqueda de un vagón al menos con un sitio libre. ¿Es que nadie se había dado cuenta de que cada vez hay menos sitio? Cuando llegase al castillo me plantearé escribir la sugerencia de que añadan un vagón más.

Por fin, casi al final encontré uno en el que se encontraba un chico más o menos de mi edad, que a primera vista confundí con un fantasma.

- Hola ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? está todo lleno- balbuceé

El chico fantasma me miró detenidamente para después asentir con la cabeza.

Iba a presentarme, pero el chico sacó un libro, ignorándome por completo. No pude más que asombrarme por su falta de educación. Ni siquiera me había dicho su nombre y ya sentía que le iba a detestar. No me quedó otra que mirar por la ventana y aguantar el silencio de un largo viaje. Solo pude pensar en lo que mi padre me había dicho, antes de salir del andén. A él no le importaba si acababa en Slytherin pero ... ¿y al abuelo Arthur, o a los tíos George o Ron?

Todas mis cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Incluso el chico fantasma levantó la vista del libro, extrañado.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado? - preguntó con voz arrastrada aunque confuso

- Imposible, ni siquiera estamos cerca de Hogesmade

Ambos nos asomamos a la ventana para ves que ocurría. Entonces, por delante pasó una nube negra. Del susto nos caímos hacia atrás

- Vaya, hacía mucho que no viajaba en tren, pero no sabía que este era el modo en que uno se sentaba - dijo una voz desde la entrada del vagón.

Al alzar la vista pude ver a una chica de mi edad, algo menuda, de cabello negro a media espalda, muy blanca con graciosas pecas en la nariz y lo más llamativo de ella. Un ojo castaño y una rojo.

- No es el modo habitual, simplemente nos hemos caído- respondió el chico fantasma abochornado.

- ¿Simultáneamente? ¿y que tal la experiencia?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que me produjo escalofríos. Era demasiado parecida a la sonrisa de el tío George o James. Nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

El chico fantasma parecía más enfadado a cada momento y ella pareció notarlo.

- Lo siento, de verdad, me he pasado. ¿Si os ayudo a levantaros me dejáis quedarme? Por favor

- De acuerdo - respondí al instante

Ella se echó a reír cantarínamente y me tendió la mano. En cambio el chico fantasma me intentó matar con la mirada. Solo le ignoré ¿no había hecho el lo mismo durante la primera parte del viaje? Por lo visto seguía con el mismo plan, porque volvió al libro. No quería que la chica se sintiese rechazada, así que me presenté.

- Me llamo Albus Potter- dije ofreciendo mi mano para levantarme

- Encantada, yo soy Lia Gaunt- respondió con una sonrisa radiante

- ¿Sabes por qué se ha detenido el tren?- pregunté para romper el hielo.

- Claro, para recogerme- respondió con sencillez- no llegué a tiempo a King Cross y se acordó recogerme aquí. Antes de nada. Devorador de libros ¿Por qué no, en vez de escuchar a escondidas nuestra conversación, te presentas?

El chico fantasma alzó la vista sorprendido

-Estoy leyendo

Lia se sentó a mi lado en el sillón y respondió:

- Mentira, llevas más de cinco minutos sin cambia de hoja y ese libro en cuestión no es muy complicado, por Morgana ¿"Historia de Hogwarts"? Así que hay dos posibilidades, o tienes una capacidad de concentración nula o nos escuchabas.

Intenté evitar reírme. Llevaba con esta chica no más de diez minutos y ya quería ser amigo de ella.

- Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy

Al instante me paralicé ¿Un Malfoy? Se acabó mi familia me colgaba por los pulgares o si no podía fugarme de casa. No había entrado en Hogwarts y ya estaba violando la primera regla de mi tío Ron. No se trata con un Malfoy.

- Mm... Interesante. Decidme chicos, ¿A que casa creéis que iréis?- preguntó Lia

- Pues no lo se- murmuré

- Toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin- dijo Scorpius guardando el dichoso libro.

- Eso no significa nada- respondió ella- Se ha dado casos en el que toda la familia era de una casa y dicha persona ha ido a otra

- ¿A si marisabidilla? dime uno- pidió Scorpius

- Sirius Black- respondí

- Muchas gracias Al, un ejemplo perfecto

No me quejé James me había llamado cosas peores.

- Además me han dicho que el Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias

Ambos me miraron intrigados.

- Eso me dijo mi padre. Él no quería ir a una Casa y el sombrero le tomó en cuenta.

Lia me miraba con interés

- ¿Y tu Lia, a que casa irás? No se por qué, pero ni aunque se lo pidieses al Sombrero de rodillas, nunca irías a Hufflepuff

- Ya pero dime, Scor, ¿por qué querría pisar ese terreno?

- Me llamo Scorpius

- Ya lo se, pero siento que en cualquier momento podría llamarte escorpión, por eso prefiero llamarte Scor. Además, tengo el presentimiento que para bien o para mal, tu y yo nos vamos a ver bastante

Scorpius iba a replicarla cuando mi peor pesadilla entró en el vagón

- ¡Albis!- gritó mi hermano

- James- saludé recostándome en el sillón

- Te perdí de vista cuando salimos, pero ya veo que estás haciendo amigos.

- Lia, Scor, os presento a mi hermano mayor y payaso de la familia, James Potter.

- Payaso de tipo: "Soy penoso" o del tipo "Si mi apetece puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno"- quiso saber Lia

- Del primero- respondí

- Del segundo- dijo James al mismo tiempo

- Creo James, que tu y yo vamos a hacer negocios. Me llamo Lia

- Albis, me cae bien la chica.

Empezaba a tener miedo de esa alianza.

* * *

Vinieron varios amigos de mi hermano a recogerle y antes de marcharse y dejarnos tranquilos, al menos a mi, nos aconsejó ponernos las túnicas. Una vez ya listos volvimos a sentarnos, esta vez sin el tenso silencio de por medio. Tengo la sensación de que Lia es una de esas personas que no soportan estar calladas por mucho tiempo. Eso o en momentos de tensión o euforia no había manera humana de hacerla callar.

- ¿Os lo podéis creer? En menos de una hora vamos a estar formando parte de una Casa. Sinceramente, estoy muy nerviosa. Nunca he estado con chicos y chicas de mi edad.- Murmuró mirando la negra corbata que llevaba anudada al cuello.

Scorpius y yo la miramos extrañados, aunque al final fue el chico rubio quien preguntó

- ¿Y eso? ¿A que te refieres con que nunca has estado con chicos de tu edad?

Ella miró a la ventana meditando su respuesta, antes de mirarnos a nosotros. Su ojo rojo, parecía nublado cuando habló.

- Digamos que nunca he estado el suficiente tiempo en un sitio como para conocer personas a fondo. Es más, me atrevería a decir que lo único estable en mi vida es mi madre, y creedme, no es un gran consuelo.

De repente pasó de ser la chica de múltiples sonrisas, abierta y extrovertida a una chica, fría, desconfiada, que guardaba miles de secretos tras esas sonrisas.

- Lia, no te preocupes. Al menos el tiempo que estés aquí, puedes contar conmigo, y estoy seguro de que también puedes contar con Albus- intentó animarla Scorpius, mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro de la chica.

Creo que desde ese momento quedó muy claro, que daba igual a que Casa fuésemos destinados. Estaríamos juntos pasase lo que pasase.

* * *

Ya en noche cerrada entramos en Hogesmade. Nos vimos rodeados por un montón de chicos con túnicas negras, y caras asustadas. Ninguno de los tres sabíamos a donde dirigirnos, hasta que una voz potente, proveniente de una alta y fornida figura gritó:

- ¡Los de primer año, por aquí!

- ¡Hagrid!- grité entusiasmado al reconocer al semigigante

- ¡Albus, hola! que suerte que empieces ya este curso. Venga dirigíos a las barcas.

Scorpius y yo ayudamos a Lia a subir, quien miraba con desconfianza la inestable barca.

- ¿Este chisme, no volcará o se hundirá verdad?- preguntó bastante nerviosa.

me reí de su nerviosismo, cualquiera de los chicos de primero estaría más nervioso de la ceremonia de Selección que de la posibilidad de que la barca se pudiese hundir.

- Tranquila, si te caes el calamar gigante de devuelve a la barca- respondí intentando calmarla, pésimamente, debo añadir, porque se volteó mirándome como una histérica

- ¿Me estás diciendo que debajo de nosotros, aparte de sirenas un montón de demonios marinos, y criaturas mágicas peligrosas, también hay una calamar gigante? Se acabó yo me voy andando, aunque tenga que rodear el lago.

- No esperaba encontrar antes de la inaguración a la reina del melodrama en Hogwarts- dijo una chica que se sentó con nosotros tres en la barca

Lia la miró de malos modos. Creo que se estaba pensando seriamente el tirarla, para probar si realmente el calamar gigante te devolvía.

- ¿Se puede saber quien demonios eres?- preguntó Lia a una chica de cabello rizado corto oscuro, tez morena y lo que carecía a la luz del faro de la barca ojos oscuros.

- Me llamo Laurian Verity. ¿Una cosa, hay que remar para que esta cosa se mueva?- preguntó buscando remos

Antes de que nadie pudiese contestarla la barca empezó a moverse mansamente. Lia como acto reflejo se agarró a ella.

- ¿No te gusta el agua eh..?

- Lia , y no me da miedo el agua, me da miedo lo que se puede esconder bajo esta- explicó ella, en tensión y mirando el agua como si algo fuese a surgir de entre sus negras aguas. Su mano, lentamente se dirigió a la manga de la túnica de donde se asomaba su varita.

- Tranquilízate Lia, ya estamos llegando- pedí, sujetando su mano e impidiendo que sacase su varita.

Al bajar de las botes, Hagrid nos acompañó hasta la entrada del castillo, donde tuvimos que aguardar a que nos llamasen.

Lia y yo nos acercamos al gran monolito de mármol negro del centro del recibidor, donde estaban inscritos todas las personas que habían fallecido en la segunda guerra mágica, tanto del bando de Voldemort como de los vencedores. Sabía que el primer nombre grabado en ese menir sería el de Cedric Diggory, un compañero de mi padre del colegio, que participó con él en el torneo de los Tres Magos, mientras que el último sería el de Tom Riddle.

Había escuchado historias de varias personas que ahí se les recodaba, muchos de ellos personas que mi familia quería y apreciaba.

Iba a preguntar a Lia si había alguien importante en ese monumento cuando el profesor Flitwick, el cual se colocó en una tarima para alzarse sobre el resto, nos llamó.

- Bienvenidos, alumnos de primero, sed bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. Soy el profesor Filius Flitwick Cuando crucéis esa puerta se os seleccionará para ser miembros de una de las cuatro grandes casas de este colegio, las cuales son Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw de la cual yo soy el jefe de la casa. Los éxitos que consigáis serán puntos para vuestra casa y las infracciones serán negativas para esta. Ahora, sin más dilación acompañadme.

Todos nos dirigimos en fila hacia el interior del Gran Comedor. En el grupo hubo una asombro comunitario, debido al techo que reproducía el cielo nocturno o las múltiples velas flotantes y justo en frente de nosotros. El famoso Sombrero seleccionador.

- ¿Nerviosos?- preguntó Lia sosteniendo las manos de Scorpius y la mía.

- Un poco, la verdad- reconocí a medias. Realmente sentía que mis tripas se peleaban las unas con las otras. Si ella me hubiese soltado supe que habría ido al baño más próximo a devolver de los nervios.

Flitwick desenrolló el pergamino y fue llamándonos uno a uno. La primera persona a la que llamaron fue a Abbie Bleir quien en menos de un minuto fue designada a Hufflepuff. Poco después le llegó el turno a nuestra nueva amiga

- Lia Gaunt- Llamó Flitwick

Mientras avanzaba hacia el Sombrero, en la mesa de los profesores hubo cierto revuelo. Una de las profesoras que no conocía se inclinó interesada, al igual que la directora Mcgonagall.

Tras unos minutos los alumnos empezaron a inquietarse, debido a que el Sombrero no daba respuesta, lo más curioso es que a diferencia del resto del Comedor, Lia parecía calmada.

- ¡Slytherin!- gritó el Sombrero seleccionador de repente

La mesa de la esquina aplaudió con fuerza, reuniéndose con algunos nuevos compañeros de primero.

Poco después llamaron a Scorpius quien tras un tiempo también fue designado a Slytherin. Hubo menos aplausos que para el resto, excepto por parte de Lia, quien aplaudió con fuerza, hasta que se sentó junto a ella.

Poco después me tocó el turno a mí. Avancé con lentitud hacia el sombrero. Una vez más me volvieron los nervios y tuve que controlarme para no correr en la dirección contraria. Miré a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaba toda mi familia y después posé la mirada en la mesa Slytherin donde me prestaban toda su atención Lia y Scorpius.

Me senté y el Profesor me colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador y empecé a oir su voy en mi cabeza

- Mmm... Difícil sin duda, tienes una mente clara y un corazón valiente, Aunque por encima de todo destaca una actitud ágil y astuta. Si ... Lo tengo claro. ¡Slytherin!

Por un lado me sentí aliviado y caminé hacia la mesa, además en cuanto llegué Lia me abrazó con fuerza y Scorpius me estrechó la mano con entusiasmo. Lo malo fue cuando volví la vista a la mesa de Gryffindor y vi a toda mi familia desilusionada por no tenerme en la misma mesa. Sentí como tenía un peso muerto en la espalda.

Ahora le tocó el turno a la chica que fue con nosotros en el bote, curiosamente también acabó en nuestra Casa. Una de las últimas fue mi prima Rose, ella si fue a Griffindor con toda mi familia.

Una vez todos asignados Mcgonagall comenzó el discurso de Bienvenida.

- Buenas noches alumnos y tanto a los nuevos como las antiguos alumnos Bienvenidos. Este curso tenemos dos novedades en el claustro de profesores. A partir de ahora la asignatura se Transformaciones y el jefe de la casa de Slytherin será dirigido por el profesor Draco Malfoy. Mientras que la asignatura de Pociones será impartida por la recién llegada a Inglaterra la famosa alquimista Elcorin Gaunt. Démosles a ambos un fuerte aplauso.

Scorpius y yo nos volvimos hacia Lia

- ¿Esa es tu madre?- preguntamos asombrados

- ¿Solo a mi me miráis sorprendidos? El padre de Scor también está ahí arriba.

- Ya pero la diferencia es que Malfoy no da tanto miedo como tu madre- explicó Laurian con sinceridad

No era para menos, incluso a la distancia a la que estábamos se podía notar que daba escalofríos. De lejos solo se notaban ciertos rasgos como el largo y negro como el ala de un cuervo y lo blanca que era

- Si ahora os da miedo, esperad a que os de clase- susurró por lo bajo.

* * *

Nos explicaron las reglas que sabía que, siendo un Weasley y un Potter a partes iguales, me saltaría en menos de un mes. Nos prohibieron los artículos de mi tío George del cual tenía el baul lleno. Y algo sobre el toque de queda que gracias a ciertas herencias de mi padre no supondría un problema.

* * *

**Gracias por la lectura!**


	3. Guerra contra profesores y compañeros

**Nada de lo que esta aqui nos pertenece, personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**GUERRA CONTRA PROFESORES Y COMPAÑEROS**

* * *

LIA:

Después del interrogatorio que se generó en la mesa común sobre mi madre, que abarcó temas como: De donde había salido, por qué daba tanto miedo, pasando a, como conseguir que te aprobase. A eso último no sabía ni como contestar, mi madre nunca había demostrado el mínimo interés por la enseñanza. Cuando me había enseñado a mi cualquier cosa, siempre había acabado perdiendo la paciencia. Como para enseñar a veinte personas a las vez.

Por fin me pude escapar a mi nuevo hogar, la Sala Común de Slytherin, acompañada por el resto de alumnos de primero y el prefecto Nathaniel Truffian.

En las escaleras me despedí de Al y Scor para conocer a mis nuevas compañeras de habitación o las víboras por las cuales debería dormir con la varita bajo la almohada, durante siete años.

Arriba me encontré con la chica que casi acabó nadando, por mi culpa, en el Lago Negro, Laurian Verity y dos más. A primera vista, una parecía que continuamente oliese mierda y a la otra parecía que en cualquier momento una mosca iba a salir de su cabeza.

Suspiré viendo mis pocas esperanzas de llevarme bien con alguien de la habitación.

- Hola, tu debes ser Lia Gaunt, la hija de la nueva profesora de Pociones, Soy Rominna Zabini

¿Me mordía la lengua?¿Debía ser buena persona? En toda la cena no se había hablado de otra cosa que de mi madre, así que recalcar nuestro parentesco no resultaba muy inteligente. Conclusión, no vamos a mentir antes de empezar el curso.

- ¿Has llegado tu sola a esa teoría o has necesitado ayuda?- pregunté mientras abría mi baul

Puso la misma cara que si el calamar gigante la hubiese vapuleado con uno de sus tentáculos.

- No te conviene crearte enemigos tan pronto, menos en tu misma habitación- advirtió la chica sin cerebro,

- ¿Nunca te enseñaron que antes de amenazar debes presentarte?- pregunté con altanería

- Me llamo Demetria Ponmore. Como iba diciendo, no creo que sea muy inteligente enemistarte con todas las compañeras de tu propia habitación.

La ignoré por completo, preparar el uniforme para mañana podía ser una tarea muy interesante.

- Oye, a mi no me metáis en el mismo saco, además, en una pelea entre vosotras tres apostaría por Lia- declaró Laurian

Hice oídos sordos a partir de entonces. Me puse el pijama, dejé la varita a mi alcance y, por fin, me fui a dormir. Bueno, al menos intentarlo, porque tres horas después, yo seguía con los ojos abiertos y sin perspectivas de dormirme.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana de la habitación, pasando al lado de todas mis compañeras, ya dormidas, para sentarme en el alfeizar de la ventana. Al mirar a través de ella, confirmé aquello que mi madre me dijo hace tiempo. Incluso los dormitorios están bajo el lago.

Supongo que algo malo tenía que tener la Casa. Desde que tenía cinco años, había odiado con mi alma aquello que podía esconderse bajo las engañosas superficies tranquilas. Demonios, monstruos, criaturas mortales y mi peor pesadilla, los Inferi.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta de que alguien rozaba mi hombro. Como una gacela me aparté de quien me había tocado, y al girarme comprobé que era Verity.

- Siento molestarte, pero antes había algo encima de tu cama y ... como conocía de antemano a esas dos pensé que tal vez podían romperte esto.

Me entregó un paquete junto con una carta de mi madre.

- No lo he abierto, por si lo preguntas

Miré fijamente el paquete, supuso erróneamente que le daría las gracias, así que sin despedirse, volvió a su cama. Al igual que yo

Abrí lentamente el paquete por miedo a romperlo. Dentro había un atrapasueños con plumas, lo miré extrañada y leí la carta buscando una explicación.

_Mi querida Lia:_

_Estés en la casa que estés, mi enhorabuena. Espero que no te hayas buscado problemas en estas dieciséis horas que hemos pasado separadas, y espero haber causado la mala impresión entre tus compañeros que la habitual en las personas comunes._

_Se que te preguntarás sobre el atrapasueños que te he regalado, espero que lo aprecies, porque la lechuza a la que se las arrancaste junto con la carta a Hogwarts si las extrañará. _

_Rómpelo y mañana mismo quitaré cincuenta puntos a tu casa. No esperes un trato especial por mi parte, te exigiré lo mismo que al resto de tus compañeros. Y lo más importante haz amigos y... espera al menos una semana para hacerte enemigos y te agradecería dos semanas para que te pillen y te castiguen. No voy a decir que no te metas en líos porque eso sería imposible._

_Descansa_

_No llegues tarde a desayunar y por Morgana, no llegues tarde a la 1º clase._

_Un abrazo y un fuerte beso._

_Elcor._

Doblé con sumo cuidado la carta y la guardé bajo la almohada y ahora, por fín si pude dormir.

* * *

- ¿Sabes cuantas chicas darían lo que fuera porque dos chicos la esperasen a los pies de las escaleras del dormitorio?- me preguntó Laurian mientras terminaba de peinarme

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Potter y Malfoy te están esperando desde hace un rato

Sonreí al recordarlos, mis, ahora, muy queridos Al y Scor. Tenía la impresión de que me iban a causar muchos problemas pero por otro lado en el mismo momento en que entré en el vagón supe que serían mis amigos incondicionalmente, no se por qué, pero vale la pena arriesgarse.

Recogí mi mochila, lista para el nuevo reto. Antes de bajar me giré hacia Verity, quien se había quedado sola en la habitación, ella no había hecho nada malo y yo había sido una auténtica arpía con ella.

-Oye Laurian ¿te vienes a desayunar con nosotros?- pregunté apoyándome en el quicio de la puerta.

Me miró confusa, yo me hice la desentendida, esperando como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Oye esos dos llevan abajo un rato y no se por qué, así que no creo que esperen mucho rato.

Recogió su mochila y me adelantó. Se deslizó con elegancia por la barandilla de la escalera y se reunió con unos sorprendidos Scor y Albus. se volvió hacia mi y gritó:

- ¿Ahora a quien hay que esperar Lia? y por cierto, ni se te ocurra llamarme Laurian, solo Lauri

Creo que me iba a gustar Hogwarts.

* * *

Al llegar al gran comedor Albus fue directo a la mesa de Slytherin, evitando descaradamente la de Gryffindor, en la cual varios chicos, la gran mayoría pelirrojos le miraban fijamente.

Lauri y yo nos sentamos a cada lado de él listas para el interrogatorio.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tanto raro Albus?- pregunté

- Lleva así desde anoche- dijo Scor antes de ponerse a atacar las tostadas

- ¿Habéis visto los horarios? tenemos Historia de la Magia con Huffelpluf, Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Pociones con Griffindor

Me fijé en James, chico que le miraba con instintos asesinos.

- ¿No has hablado con tu hermano?- pregunté

Suspiró, mientras se servía un vaso de zumo de calabaza y tocino.

- A vosotros os gusta que estemos los tres, perdón, los cuatro juntos... pero soy el primer Slytherin en mi familia, en toda la historia. No se como reaccionarán.

- Por como te miran, creo que no lo entienden demasiado. Lo que si tengo claro, es que si no hablas con ellos te pillarán desprevenidos en algún rincón del castillo- informó Lauri mientras se servía gachas de avena.

Scor la miró por encima.

- ¿Ser tan cruda es parte de tu personalidad o solo es para la primera impresión?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que si está claro es que no podrás evitarlos eternamente, es más, de hoy no pasarás. Solo depende de ti que sea con uno o con todos a la vez. Me da que tu familia actúa en formación.

- Lia, ¿Como sabes que son mi familia?- me preguntó

- Intuición. Así que Historia de la Magia... Mi madre me dijo que Bins era inaguantable incluso vivo. Vaya modo de querer que no vayamos a clase el primer día.

* * *

Que decir de Historia de la Magia... una asignatura interesante, es más que te diese clase un fantasma puede sonar hasta bien, si no fuera por la voz monótona, que actuase como si fuésemos sombras y me pesasen los ojos de forma continuada.

Scor se sentó con Lauri. Era curioso ver a uno tomar apuntes como un loco y la otra dormida encima del libro, menos mal que era el primer día. En cambio yo me senté con Albus y preparamos una estrategia para con su familia, entre ellas escribir a sus padres, después que en la comida hablase con su hermano, solo con su hermano y le explicase que, el que no durmiesen en la misma torre no significaba que hubiese renegado de su familia.

Después nos dirigimos a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, para nuestra sorpresa la clase estaba cerrada. Tras un rato de espera nos sentamos en el suelo.

- Oye Al, esa chica no deja de mírate- comentó Scor

- Lo sé, es mi prima Rose. Voy a hablar con ella- dijo levantándose

- Suerte- dijimos los tres a la vez

De repente pasó a nuestro rápidamente un profesor que hablaba para si mismo, murmurando cosas sin sentido, abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar. Scor y yo nos miramos impresionados, no era el saludo inicial que esperábamos.

Una chica de Griffindor iba a llamar a la puerta, cuando esta se volvió a abrir de nuevo. El profesor nos miró con recelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, que junto a su cabello cano y leonado le daba un gran aspecto de loco.

- A que estáis esperando, entrad- ordenó con voz melodiosa y profunda.

Con recelo entramos, la gran mayoría de los alumnos se ponían atrás del todo, incluidos los Griffindors. Rodé los ojos ¿Y esos eran la casa de los valientes? tenía narices. Dejé mi mochila en segunda fila y Scor se puso en el sitio de al lado.

El profesor se sentó en un sillón en frente de la clase, expectante.

- No me gusta como estáis dispersos... Todos los que estáis en primera fila, pasad a los primeros pupitres. Bien, no os conozco y vosotros a mi tampoco. Me llamo Benjamin Burker y seré vuestros profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras.

Se levantó y comenzó a andar entre los pupitres.

- La gran mayoría de vosotros, antes de acabar esta clase, pensareis que estoy loco, tal vez quien sabe. Ni tengo ni quiero tener paciencia para estúpidas novatadas de alumnos de primero que ni siquiera saben sujetar la varita adecuadamente. No tolero la mediocridad. En esta clase no solo vais a aprender a defenderos sino también a atacar, a percibir los movimientos de vuestro rival y practicareis con vuestros propios compañeros de clase. Así aprenderéis lo que se siente, cuando te hechizan y os lo pensareis dos veces antes de querer herir a alguien. ¿Injusto? Tal vez ¿Me importa? lo más mínimo.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros alarmados. Él ni siquiera pareció notarlo y siguió paseándose.

- Aunque antes de nada, vamos a ver que se cuece por vuestras retorcidas, desafiantes bravuconas y diminutas mentes, no es que me lo pidan, simplemente no me fía de ninguno de vosotros empuñando una varita. Por tanto para la próxima clase, quiero una redacción sobre la diferencia entre artes oscuras y su defensa, el bien y el mal ... y si por qué no... Hasta que punto es útil una maldición. Si veo que la respuesta es demasiado cursi o poco creíble, os beberéis zumo de calabaza aderezado con Veritaserum.

-¡Está como una regadera!- declaró Albus después de salir de la clase.

- No puede hacernos pelear entre nosotros- dijo una chica de Griffindor acercándose a nosotros

- Te sorprendería el abismo que hay entre poder y deber...- dije cansada

- Rose, Rose Weasley-

En cuanto la estudié un poco saque algunas cosas en claro, era de esas típicas personas que creen saber cosas pero que no tienen idea de nada, que era demasiado obtusa para tener imaginación y por la cara con la que me miraba, no le caía bien, no sé si por contestarla, por ser amiga de su primo o por ser Slytherin. Lo que si tenía claro es que los Weasley no son tan nobles como se puede creer y eso, lo se de experiencia.

- ¡Gaunt!- gritó el profesor Burker desde dentro de la clase.

- Id yendo a comer, ya os alcanzaré- pedí volviendo a entrar a clase

Dentro estaba el profesor mirando por la ventana con el mismo aire de estar en otra parte.

- Has crecido Lia ¿Cómo está Elcor? no pude hablar mucho con ella estos días

- Estamos bien. Sinceramente usted es una de las personas que menos esperé que me dieran clases. Aunque me alegra verle. No sabía de usted desde hace años

- ¿Cuando fue la última vez que coincidí con vosotras? ¿Trípol, tal vez?

- Noruega, cuando investigó con mi madre las maldiciones Vikingas

-Cierto... ¿Cuanto tiempo estaréis aquí?- me preguntó, volviéndose por primera vez

Le miré directamente a los vacíos ojos castaños, que destacaban sobre el resto grisáceo con profundas ojeras. Me encogí de hombros, ignorando la respuesta

- Supongo que hasta que mi madre se canse

- Eso no es mucho. Aunque a una persona tan errante como ella, es extraño que haya aceptado, incluso por ti ¿Cual crees que es el motivo mayor, Lia?

No me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. No me quedó otra que volver a alzar los muros de Oclumancia y sonreír de la forma políticamente aceptada.

- No se a que se refiere profesor Burker. Me temo que debemos dejar la conversión para otro momento, sino no tendré tiempo para comer antes de la siguiente clase.

* * *

Me dirigí a prisa a el Gran comedor en busca de mis compañeros. Lo reconozco, adoro a Ben, ha sido un gran amigo de mi madre desde que yo era muy pequeña, pero siempre había visto confabulaciones hasta en la sopa. Además de ver incapaz que mi madre me cuidase a mi y se recorriese el mundo al mismo tempo. Es cierto que muchos lo verían algo más que complicado, pero oye, estoy aquí, tan mal no lo ha hecho ¿No?

- ¿Qué quería Burker de ti?- me preguntó Albus

No tenía ganas de hablar del tema, así que solté algo para cerrarle el pico

- ¿Has hablado ya con alguien de tu familia?- pregunté mordazmente

Tras un rato en silencio Scorpius comentó

- Tenemos que ir a clase de Pociones, es hora de conocer a la temida profesora Gaunt.


	4. La antigua Slytherin

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui es nuestro, personajes, lugares, etc. es obra de JK Rowling**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**LA ANTIGUA SLYTHERIN**

* * *

SCOR:

No tenía muy claro como una mujer tan terrorífica había dado a luz a una chica tan abierta y sonriente. De cerca la profesora Elcorin Gaunt era muchísimo más intimidante. Cuando entramos en el aula ella estaba sentada observando fijamente como entrábamos. Curiosamente tenía los dos ojos rojos con la pupila de un gato, a diferencia de todos los profesores no usaba túnica, sino ropa sacada de un duelo muggle del siglo XVIII además de la mano derecha enguantada.

- No os sentéis, ponemos al rededor de la clase.

Se levantó con elegancia y se dirigió a nosotros con una lista en la mano.

- Para mi desgracia me ha tocado que vuestras dos casas estén juntas en esta asignatura. Que quereís que os diga, se las broncas que se gastan ambas casas, sobre todo cuando se acercan los partidos de Quidditch. Así que para evitarlo, he pensado que todas las pociones las vais a hacer en pareja que yo cambiaré según me interese. Si teneis quejas, metedlas donde os quepan, desde el principio aviso, avisadme solo si teneis un problema con la poción o no entendeis algo, no para lloriqueos absurdos. Tendreis peligro de acabar dentro de vuestro caldero.

Si lo hubiese dicho en otro tono habría sido hasta chistoso. Pero no se si fue la frialdad en su voz o la tranquilidad y la severidad con que lo dijo que me puso los pelos de la nuca de punta. Miré a mi alrededor, viendo que todos mis compañeros parecían tan asustados como yo, bueno, todos menos Lia.

Sin mirar a nadie en particular empezó a decir nombres, indicando donde teniamos que posicionarno, ya con un caldero preparado. Mi compañero resultó ser un chico de Griffindor llamado Hector Finnigan. Albus se puco con nuestro compañero de habitación Adrian Hell, un chico rubio de cabello en punta, de sonrisa maligna. Lia formó pareja con la prima de Albus, Rose Weasley y, por último Lauri se sentó junto a una chica de nuestra casa llamada Romina Zabinni.

Ya situados, sacó la varita de su manga y tocó con ella la pizarra, en la que aparacieron instrucciones para una poción.

- Si por mi fuera os enseñaría directamente pociones interesantes, como la de muertos en vida, pero Mcgonagall ha pensado que es mucho para el primer dia en Hogwats, al menos esperaré un mes. Por eso os voy a enseñar algo más fácil pero no por ello menos útil. La poción contra furúnculos, estoy más que segura que os lanzareis más de un hechizo de esos en siete años. Así al menos no tendéis que ir a la enfermería cada dos por tres.

Nos miró espectante durante un momento para despues gritar:

- ¿Se puede a que estais esperando? ¡Meted fuego a esos calderos!

Enseguida todos nosotros comenzamos a movernos.

- Scor mira - dijo Lauri

La profesora sacó su propio caldero y comenzó a hacer la mismo poción. Mientras que nosotros pasábamos penurias para cortar los ingredientes, ella lo hizo sin pesaterñear. No habíamos ni empezado a remover y ella ya había acabado, depués empezó a pasearse entre los calderos, dando instrucciones para una mejor elaboración.

* * *

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó al caldero de Lauri y Zabinni, donde mi nueva amiga estaba viendoselas negras para contener la poción en el caldero mientras que su compañera esta sentada, cruzada de brazos.

- Señorita Zabinni, ¿me podría decir por qué descansa, acaso la tarea que le he mandado ha sido demasiado para usted o simplemente es una inutil que se niega o mever un dedo?

- En absoluto, profesora, es solo que no quiero denigrar en buen nombre de la casa Slytherin trabajando con ... ciertas personas.

Todos nosotros dejamos de trabajar, en la clase empezó a sentirse tensión proveniente de la profesora, es más diría que las sombrar crecieron.

- No se de que se queja, su compañera pertenece a su misma casa- dijo la profesora

- Ya pero ella no es... una auténtica Slytherin, bueno usted lo entenderá ya que fue a nuestra casa cuando mi padre, aunque se marchó antes que cualquiera, cuando más se le necesitaba.

Ella sonrió con asco.

- Si, me acuerdo de tu padre y se perfectamente a lo que se refiere, pero le aseguro que no lo comparto en absoluto. Que quiere que le diga, nunca entendí de que se enorgullece la antigua y noble casta de Slytherin quienes que se engrandecían por denigrar a sus iguales, portar un tatuaje hortera y servirle a un monstruo que despreciaba la vida humana, de gran parecido a las serpientes, que por lo visto se bañaba en lejía -Se inclinó hacia Zabinni- No pienso permitir ese tipo de comportamiento en mi presencia. Así que póngase a trabajar o limpiará letrinas hasta quinto curso.

Despúes de ese incidente ninguno se atrevía a respirar demasiado fuerte por miedo a molestarla. Al acabar la clase salimos rápido de la clase.

- Señorita Verity, quedese, por favor.

Los tres esperamos a Lauri en el pasillo.

* * *

- Hola chicos- saludó James, quien vino hacia nosotros- No me puedo creer que hayais quedado los tres en Slytherin.

- Hola James, ¿como te va el primer dia?- preguntó Albus

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

- Bien la verdad, tengo que hablar con Gaunt, me ha castigado por explotar un cohete en el pasillo de su clase.

- Oye James ¿Que estemos en casas diferentes no quiere decir que nos llevemos mal, verdad? Espero que la rivalidad la dejemos aparcada a los partidos- pidió Lia con una sonrisa y cogiendole de las manos. Él al instante se sonrojó

- Tranquila Lía, y vosotros también- dijo refiriendose a nosotros dos- creo que será divertido que nos llevemos bien.

Me había quedado claro una cosa. Lia sabía manipular a las personas. Empezaba a comprender por qué había ido a Slytherin.

- Por cierto Scorpius- dijo James- tu padre es genial dando clases, a pesar de todo lo que despotrica mi tio en contra de él.

Sonreí aliviado, mi padre podría parecer frío y arrogante y certamente, su historial no jugaba a su favor, pero tenía claro que era un buen padre y una gran persona, solo escogió malas compañias.

Lauri salió de la clase en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- En fin chicos, me voy a cumplir el primer castigo del año.- Exclamó con una sonrisa

Después de que este cerrase la puerta, los tres miramos a Albus.

- Tu hermano es muy ... extraño ¿No vendrá de familia verdad?- preguntó Lauri

- Tenemos siete años para comprobarlo- dije caminando hacia la entrada.

* * *

Nunca, repito nunca creí que en Hogwarts acabase antes en la biblioteca que empuñando la varita, todo gracias a nuestro profesor salido de un psiquiátrico muggle. ¿Quién en su sano juicio mandaba tres redacciones antes de aprender a decir un hechizo? Tenía la respuesta, un profesor sin sano juicio.

¿Dónde quedó la época de la que me habló mi padre en que un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras apenas duraba un año? Si al menos supiese que este hombrecillo solo iba a estar aquí hasta junio… A este paso me veía aprendiendo filosofía antes que práctica.

* * *

Después de pasar toda la tarde entre manuales polvorientos, que además dieron alergia a Albus, cenamos para después arrastrarnos a nuestra sala común.

- ¿Y esto ha sido el primer día? No quiero que el mañana venga, ¡maldita rotación de tierra!- gritó Lauri arrojando su mochila peligrosamente cerca del fuego

- Cálmate micropuff –pidió Lia a mi lado, desperezándose en el sofá- mañana no será tan duro, sino puedes hacer que alguien se pierda en el bosque que tenemos al lado

- ¿Micropuff? ¿me ves cara de bola de polvo de color estridente, que ronronea y toda pija sin cerebro pide a mami y papi en plena pubertad?

- Eso lo has dicho tu, yo me refería a los chillidos que pegas… bueno tal vez también por como tienes el pelo ahora.

Quise alejarme del Lia, parecía que iban a lanzarse a su cuello en cualquier momento, pero debo reconocer que tenía razón- Lauri, en la biblioteca, cada vez que se estresaba se pasaba la mano por el pelo, ahora mismo del modo en que miraba a Lia y por su pelo me recordó demasiado a una Gorgona, pero no precisamente a un dulce y adorable micropuff que había visto en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley

Albus, cansado de sus trifulcas propuso un plan, que hasta yo mismo quise sacarle de la cabeza a base de golpes

-¿Terminamos el trabajo de Burker?

- ¿Te mando a dormir con el calamar gigante?- preguntaron Lia y Lauri amenazadoras

* * *

Ya en nuestra habitación Albus y yo nos preparamos para dormir

- Tengo la sensacion de que los cuatros juntos no vamos a tener tiempo de aburrirnos- comentó Albus alegremente

Aunque a mi me llamó la atención otro asunto.

- Oye Al, ¿Has escrito a tu familia contándoles que estás en Slytherin?

Él solo negó con pesar.

- Pues será mejor que se lo digas, antes de que se enteren por tus primos o por tu heremano, no cre que les haga mucha gracia

Mi compañero se dejó caer con pesar en su cama.

- Ya lo se Scor, pero no es fácil, toda mi familia siempre ha ido a Gryffindor, se que a mi padre no le importará pero al resto de mi familia si. Es mas... antes de ir hacia King´s Cross me dijo que me mantuviese alejado del profesor de los dos profesores nuevos.

- Mi padre y la madre de Lia- dije comprendiendo la situación

- Exacto y no creo que prefiera que ande con los hijos de estos.

- Así que, según tu, no les quires contar ni que estás en Slytherin ni que somos amigos- empezaba a sentirme muy desilusionado, solo pude meterme en mi cama dándole la espalda.

- Scor no te enfades- pidió

- Creo que empiezo a saber por qué no acabaste en la casa de los valientes

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me levanté Al ya no estaba en su cama, sin molestarme en buscarle, esperé a las chicas. Seguía bastante dolido por la conversación de antes, aunque decidí no contárselo a Lia ni a Lauri, ellas prodrían reaccionar peor.

Nos dirigimos a desayunar y las chicas por lo visto se levantaron de buen humos, porque estuvieron haciendo bromas sobre mi padre.

- Bueno, ya por fin nos presentaras a tu padre, ¿pero de que modo? ¿como amigas o cmo futuras pretendientes?- preguntó Lauri

- ¿Le podemos ir pidiendo tu mano o aun es muy precipitado?- preguntó Lia

- ¿Se puede saber a que vienen esas bromitas?- pregunté ya harto

Ambas se encogieron de hombros.

- La conversación de anoche en nuestra habitación fue los mejores partidos de nuestra generación para un buen matrimonio, y entre varios salió el tuyo. Es curioso, mi madre me advirtió de este tipo de conversaciones, pero son comunes a partir de 3º curso, no de primero- pensó Lia en voz alta.

- Buenos días- saludó alegremente Albus, sentándose al lado de Lauri

-Hola ¿donde estabas?- preguntó esta

-Haciendo cosas.- contestó misteriosamente, robando una tostada del plato de Lia.

Hoy teníamos Herbología con Huffelpuff, Encantamientos con Ravenclaw y Transformaciones con Griffindor

* * *

En todas las clases me senté o con Lia o con Lauri, no me apetecía hablar con Albus, porque saldría lo de anoche. En clase de Herbología me dio la sensación de que el profesor Longbotton tenía algo contra Lia y contra mi, porque a varias preguntas que hacía nos ignoraba. Algo que a mi compañera no le sentó demasiado bien.

En encantamientos aprendimos a levitar plumas, aunque hubo un momento en el que mi grácil pluma blanca se clavó en la viga de madera del techo. Lia se rió por la anécdota durante todo el día. Y por fin llegó el momento de ver de nuevo a mi padre.

Me senté junto a Lia en la primera fila, ambos impacientes por empezar la clase. Mi padre pasó a nuestro lado dirigiéndome una sonrisa cálida, para depues mirar a mi lado y que esta se congelase a ver a Lia y Albus.

- Alumnos, bienvenidos. Estoy seguro de que sabéis quien soy, así que sin más preámbulos, sacad las varitas. Vamos a convertir este palillo en un alfiler ¿De acuerdo?

La clase, rápidamente se llenó de hechizos mal formulados y movimientos de varita demasiado exagerados. Mi padre se paseaba por la clase, dando indicaciones, hasta que por fin, detrás nuestro Lauri gritó de júbilo. Nosotros y media clase se volvió hacia nuestra amiga para comprobar que, entre sus dedos, lo que antes era simple madera, ahora emitía destellos plateados.

- Muy bien señorita Verity, diez puntos para Slytherin- dijo mi padre, haciendo que en la cara de Lauri se dibujase una sonrisa de superioridad.

Aunque nuestra alegría duró bien poco, nada más salir, nos esperaba Romina Zabinni, rodeada de otra chica de nuestra edad y dos compañeros nuestros.

- Vaya, resulta increíble que alguien de tu calaña pueda si quiera sujetar bien la varita- dijo con voz melosa.

Albus y yo protegimos a Lauri como acto reflejo. sin embargo ella no estaba por la labor.

- A ti ¿que demonios te pasa conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho?- preguntó bastante enfadada

- ¿Tu? simplemente existes, no deberías estar aquí, simplemente eres inferior a mi- dijo Zabinni con asco

- Me da igual quien creas que eres, o lo que pienses, pero no te voy a consentir ni una, no me gusta que me pisoteen- Dijo Lauri apuntándola con el dedo

- ¿Quien te crees que eres? Asquerosa Sangre sucia.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, impactados por las palabras de Zabinni, incluso la propia Lauri se quedó impactada. La primera en reaccionar fue Lia, quien dio un puñetazo en plena nariz a su compañera de habitación tirándola al suelo.

Zabinni se agarraba con fuerza la nariz de la que empezó a manar sangre. Lia ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¡Maldita lunática! ¡Estás muerta Gaunt!- gritó

Lia sacó la varita, preparada para volver a atacar, aunque Rose Weasley la detuvo, sujetándola por la mano. Los compañeros de Zabinni aprovecharon ese momento para apuntar a Lia, aunque Albus Lauri y yo también les apuntamos con las nuestras.

- Esto es para que veas que la sangre de todos es un asco, sobre todo para sacarla de la ropa. Que aun haya magos que piensen que por sus antepasados son mejores que otros es algo que me repugna- dijo Lia con una frialdad idéntica a la de su madre ayer.

Justo en ese momento, la directora McGonagall pasó por el corredor. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que se había formado un corrillo a nuestro alrededor de varias edades y casas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí?- gritó escandalizada la Directora.

Miró la escena que habíamos montado, parecía a punto de explotar.

- Vaya forma de repetir la historia- murmuró por lo bajo- Que alguien acompañer a Zabinni a la enfermería. Gaunt, Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, Verity, al despacho. Y que alguien Busque a los profesores Gaunt y Malfoy.

* * *

Todos en fila nos dirigimos al despacho de la directora a través de una gárgola de piedra bastante fea. Una vez dentro , creó varias sillas para que nos sentásemos.

- Me parece increible que unos alumnos de primero, en su segundo día de clase, ya se están peleando entre ellos. Sobre todo teniendo que recurrir a métodos muggles para intentar resolver un conflicto.

- Insultaron a nuestra amiga- informó Albus

- Entonces se recurre a un profesor, además...

Nadie continuó porque la trifulca que se estaba formando fuera ahogaba cualquiera que pudiésemos montar nosotros. De golpe entraron mi padre, la madre de Lia, un hombre que no conocí y el conocido en todo Gran Bretaña, Harry Potter.


	5. Slytherin y Gryffindor ¿aliados?

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui es nuestro, personajes, lugares, etc. es obra de JK Rowling**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4:**

**Slytherin y Gryffindor ¿Aliados?**

AlLBUS:

De golpe entraron discutiendo mi padre, el tío Ron, y los profesores Gaunt y Malfoy seguidos de un preocupado profesor Longbottom. Lo admito, fue un espectáculo macabro, del cual nosotros, la directora y gran parte de los cuadros, alucinábamos.

Era increíble ver a mi padre, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa, gritando a pleno pulmón. Junto con el resto de padres. Hasta que por fin McGonagall se levantó firmemente y gritó:

- ¡Cien puntos menos a Gryffindor y Slytherin!

Los cuatro de volvieron de golpe.

- Profesora McGonagall, ya no estamos en Hogwarts- dijo el tío Ron incrédulo

- Entonces, señor Weasley, podrá responderme por qué se comportaban como los adolescentes que intento educar.- respondió la directora con gesto agresivo.

- No es nuestra culpa que los vástagos de estos dos sigan los mismos pasos que sus padre, McGonagall, ya le adverti que no era buena idea que estuviesen en Hogwarts, menos aun las dos Gaunt- dijo mi padre

Lia y Scor miraron a mi padre indignados y Malfoy padre, parecía querer saltar a su cuello, pero fue la profesora de pociones quien le contestó apuntándole con la varita.

- Han pasado casi veinte años desde que coincidimos Potter, y siento decirte que la idea que tengas en la cabeza de cómo era, ha cambiado bastante a como soy ahora, al igual que la idea que tengas de Draco, y aunque fuésemos iguales, eso en ningún momento te da derecho a decir nada de nuestros hijos. Así que ¿Por qué no antes de querer meterlos en Azkaban dejas que se expliquen?

Todos los adultos de la sala clavaron los ojos en nosotros y ninguno de nosotros estaba por la labor de empezar con el interrogatorio.

- La culpa es mía, profesores- empezó Lauri- ellos se metieron en problemas por defenderme de Romina Zabinni.

La profesora Gaunt se adelantó.

- ¿Te ha insultado?- preguntó preocupada

Mi amiga bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente.

- Zabinni insultó a Verity llamándola... _Sangre Sucia _y después Lía dio un puñetazo a Zabinni, todos sacaron las varitas y yo intenté detener a Gaunt.- terminó de explicar Rose

- Viendo que varios compañeros iban a atacar a Lia y a Lauri, Albus y yo las ayudamos- terminó de explicar Scor.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron estupefactos, pero el primero en balbucear fue mi tío Ron.

- ¿No os habéis peleado entre vosotros?

Nos miramos entre todos, para negar con la cabeza, sin intuir el por qué es tan sorprendente.

- ¿Por qué nos íbamos a pelear entre nosotros si somos amigos?- pregunté sin entender la situación.

Tras mis palabras se generó un tenso silencio, sobre todo entre los cuatro adultos. Que al final fue el profesor Malfoy quien rompió.

- Minerva, creo que esto es algo que se debe resolver en mi propia casa, no dude que esto tendrá su castigo correspondiente para todos los integrantes. Señorita Gaunt, admiro que defendiese a su compañera pero la violencia no es algo que deba utilizar, hay otros métodos. Por tanto por lo que habéis hecho 15 puntos menos a Slytherin, por cada uno.

- ¿Y a Zabinni? - preguntó Scor

- La señorita Zabinni recibirá un castigo ejemplar, no se preocupen. Por mi parte está todo dicho, Minerva, si quiere añadir algo... Quisiera hablar con mi hijo después.

- Lia, después quiero hablar contigo seriamente- dijo su madre, saliendo por la puerta, Seguida el profesor Malfoy.

* * *

DRACO:

- Elcor- dije intentando alcanzarla

Ella se volvió al final del pasillo.

- Draco- saludó mi vieja amiga- Nunca creí que me fuese a enfrentar a la comadreja y a cara rajada a tu lado- dijo con una sonrisa entristecida.

Por un momento volví a ver a mi vieja amiga y no a la bruja fría e intimidante que había encontrado.

- Quien lo diría, todos volviendo a pelear los unos contra los otros y nuestros propios hijos nos recuerdan que es posible llevarnos bien. Me resulta... increíble- dije frotándome la frente- ¿Cómo has estado? desapareciste es sexto y no volví a saber de ti. Te necesité.

Ella suspiró cansada.

-¿Para qué me necesitabas? ¿Para meter en esa cabeza la idea de que no debías convertirte en Mortifago? Intenté buscar lo bueno en ti durante cinco años, demostrar que eras mejor persona que tu padre. Pero ayer, esa alumna, la hija de Blase me recordó que hay ideas que no cambian. Durante años os pedí que no insultases a los hijos de muggles, ya ves. Hay cosas que no cambian.

- Mamá

Al volvernos vimos a Lia y a Scorpius venir a nosotros. Realmente era increíble ver a su hija, era una copia casi exacta de su madre, si exceptuamos el cabello liso y las pecas en la nariz bueno, tal vez más inocente. Por un momento tuve celos del padre de esa niña, fuese quien fuera. Pero bueno, han pasado más de veinte años desde la última vez que la vi.

Ambas cruzaron el pasillo y al volverme, vi a mi hijo observándome suspicaz. Para quitarle hierro al asunto le revolví el pelo.

- ¿Qué hay entre tú y la profesora Gaunt?- me preguntó cruzándose de brazos inquisitoriamente

- Te recuerdo que las preguntas y los castigos los pongo yo, vamos al despacho.

* * *

En el camino nos cruzamos con San Potter y la Comadreja, creo incluso, que uno de ellos soltó un gruñido. Sentí la mirada de mi hijo en la nuca durante todo el camino. Nada más entrar en el despacho me dijo:

- ¿Quieres que deje de hablarme con mis amigos?-

Su cara era una mezcla de pena y desolación, ¿Cómo demonios podía tenerla? solo les conocía, ¿desde hace cuanto? ¿Dos, tres días?

-Ya eres mayorcito para decir quién quieres tener cerca. Solo voy a decirte un par de cosas: No es bueno enemistarte con tu casa, los Potter dan problemas, los Weasley son demasiados, y si Lia tiene la mitad de cabeza de la que tenía su madre a su edad, hazla caso.

- ¿Entonces, de verdad conociste a su madre?- me preguntó asombrada sentándose en una de las sillas del escritorio.

Sonreí de lado y saqué de la estantería un álbum de fotos mágicas, lo puse en el escritorio y le señalé una foto donde había varios chicos de Slytherin donde destacaban un chico de cabello rubio platinado y una chica de cabello largo muy rizado.

-Somos su madre y yo después de acabar los exámenes de primer curso, y si continuas verás que hay fotos hasta quinto año

- ¿Qué hay de sexto y séptimo? - me preguntó con curiosidad

Me senté recordando momentáneamente esos dos años, su desaparición y todo lo que me ocurrió.

- Las cosas se pusieron muy feas y ella... bueno, al final de quinto se marchó como todos los años y no volvió a dar señales de vida hasta cinco años después.

- Huyó- dijo Scorpius rotundamente

Solo por el desprecio que había sufrido nuestra familia, la encarcelación de mi padre o mirando de vez en cuando _El profeta _o_ Corazón de Bruja _se podía entrever que le ocurrió a la familia Malfoy, ya si contestamos a ciertas preguntas los vacios terminan de llenares.

- Puedes verlo así, pero antes ser Slytherin significaba automáticamente, ser Mortifago y ella nunca toleró que insultásemos a un solo hijo de muggles, créeme me llevó unas cuantas collejas por meterme con personas como Granger, perdón la esposa de Weasley. Que ella quisiese alejarse de todo ese no me extraña. A veces pienso que yo también debí haberme marchado, no sabes cómo pensé en esa posibilidad a finales de sexto.

Me perdí tanto en mis recuerdos que no noté como se acercó a mí y me abrazó por los hombros. Me volví a él y le revolví el pelo. Tal vez yo en mi época lo llevase muy peinado, viéndolo en él, me recuerda que fui un repelente y daba sentido a que Elcor me llamase niñato de vez en cuando.

- Preferiría que no visitases demasiado los despachos de los profesores y menos tener que quitarle puntos a mi propia casa. Es más preferiría que no te metieses en líos y tu estancia en este castillo fuese lo más tranquila posible, pero soy realista. Te meterás en líos, junto con tus amigos y contra tu propia casa, por lo visto. Así que al menos tened la decencia de que no os pillen. Ahora vete a cenar.

* * *

LIA:

Acompañé mi madre rápidamente al despacho en el que cuanto entró hizo que me sentara.

- Lia cuando empezamos aquí, quería que fuese algo bueno para ti, algo productivo, una experiencia normal. No que a menos de una semana le pegases un puñetazo a una compañera en plena cara. Hay muchas formas de defender a una amiga y te puede asegurar que esa no es una de ellas.

- Lo siento, pero estaba cabreada...

- ! ¡Ese lenguaje!- me reprendió, mientras se apoyaba en el ventanal de el despacho

- Estaba muy, pero que muy, enfadada. Era un puñetazo o eliminarle la boca con la varita. Ahora pienso que habría sido más productivo la primera idea.

- Lia, cielo, lo comprendo, créeme, pero la violencia no es el modo.

- ¿Y cuál lo es? ¿La palabra? se utilizarla y la habría reducido a una masa llorica ¿Las maldiciones? me pregunto si pueden mandar a una cría a Azkaban. Dime el modo y lo haré, pero no pienso permitir que se metan ni con mis amigos ni con mi familia.

Me miró fijamente.

- Manipula, utiliza la palabra pero sin insultar claramente, recuerda, que no puedan inculparte. Te recuerdo que en este colegio oirás muchas cosas de una parte de tu familia. Así que convendría que cambiases lo que acabas de decir por "La familia que quiero" para cubrirte las espaldas. Lia, te lo voy a repetir, ten cuidado, recuerda que no deben saber de nuestro origen, si lo hiciésemos tendríamos que marcharnos de nuevo- me recordó seriamente

Me revolví en la silla.

- Nunca les podré contar nada ¿verdad?

Momentáneamente pareció mucho más cansada y vieja.

- Eso depende de ti, hasta que punto confías en ellos. Me gustan tus amigos, parecen buenas personas pero, ahora mismo solo hay una persona que puede esbozar nuestro pasado y ahora mismo te llevas muy bien con su hijo.

- ¿Debo cuidarme de los Potter?

Ella rió con ganas. Nunca he entendido los cambios de humor de mi madre, a muchas personas les resulta terrorífica, yo en cambio la adoraba.

- De Cara rajada me ocupo yo, cuídate de las víboras que te encontrarás por ahí, y no solo de las de Slytherin. Una cosa más. Verity... me cae bien, parece una chica con principios y muy polémica.

- A mi también, bueno me voy a cenar- dije levantándome.

- ¿Por qué no cenas aquí? hace mucho que no hablo contigo, me gustaría preguntarte muchas cosas.

Me volví a sentar.

- En plan interrogatorio o en plan "Que tal el día"

Agitó la varita llenando el escritorio de comida.

- Me gusta más en plan "Lia y Elcor"

* * *

ALBUS:

Me tiré en el banco de la mesa al lado entre Lauri Y Scor, estaba hasta las narices de mi padre y de mi tío.

-Vaya cara, creo que la conversación con mi padre ha sido más amena - dijo Scor, sirviéndome zumo de calabaza.

- Creo que incluso la de McGonagall ha ido mejor ¿Que te ha pasado?- me preguntó Lauri

- Mi tío ha amenazado con ir al Sombrero Seleccionador para que me cambie de casa. Después mi padre me ha dicho que no quiere verme cerca ni de Lia ni de ti- dije apuntando a Scor- Y después me han dicho que sea buen chico y no me meta en líos, obviamente les he dicho que me gusta mi Casa, mis amigos y que ellos no son quién para decirme que sea un buen chico, ya que en el baúl tengo SU capa de invisibilidad y le puedo pedir a James en cualquier momento el Mapa del Merodeador, que mi abuelo creó, que mi tío George y su hermano le pasaron y que él utilizó frecuentemente.

Ambos me miraron como si hubiesen visto una acromántula gigante.

- ¿Tienes una capa de invisibilidad?- preguntó Scor

- ¿Que es un mapa del Merodeador?- preguntó Lauri a la vez.

Antes de que pudiese contestar a ambas preguntas y así acrecentarles la cara de asombro, alguien más vino

- Albi, no desveles los secretos de la gran familia Potter- Weasley- dijo desde atrás mi hermano James mientras se sentaba al lado de Lauri y los demás Slytherin le miraban con asco son este inmutarse.

- ¿Que quieres? ya he tenido por hoy más que suficientes broncas con la de papa.

- No vengo a verte a ti y no has batido mi record, a mi me castigaron al final del primer día de clase. No, vengo a por Lia, tengo un plan que tal vez le interese, parece una chica con una gran cabecita pendenciera. Algo que os falta a todos y cada uno de vosotros. Ya tengo de mi parte a Rudy y Graham, pero tengo la sensación de que ella tiene auténtico talento para el mal, me conviene tener a alguien como ella cerca.

- Aun no ha venido, creo que sigue hablando con la profesora Gaunt y que quieres que te diga esa mujer me da miedo- dijo Scor.

- Dilo por ti, es encantadora, después de la clase de Pociones se portó muy bien conmigo y fue muy comprensiva, tengo la sensación de que la cara terrorífica es solo una fachada- dijo Lauri mientras se servía pollo.

- ¿En serio?- dije sin poder creérmelo.

- Totalmente ¿recordáis cuando me castigó ayer? nunca me lo había pasado tan bien limpiando porquería de la clase de pociones- explicó James, no sé si en serio o de broma. - Bueno no creo que aquí la encuentre, me iré a buscarla a la clase de pociones. No rompáis la nariz a nadie- gritó mientras se marchaba- y lo más importante Albi, que no te afecte.


	6. Duendecillos para desayunar

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui es nuestro, personajes, lugares, etc. es obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**DUENDECILLOS PARA DESAYUNAR**

Octubre

Albus:

Scor y yo esperábamos pacientemente a que nuestras dos amigas. Ambos hartos

- ¿Qué problema tienen esas dos en levantarse a una hora temprana? no hay día en que no tengamos que desayunar rápido e ir corriendo a la clase.- Se quejó Scor mientras daba vueltas por la Sala Común.

- Cuando se levanten pronto, será por un cataclismo o a causa del fin del mundo, quizá si el castillo se cayese en sus cabezas. ¡Por fin!- dije viendo a Lauri bajar las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas.

Sola

- ¿Lia aun no ha terminado?- preguntó Scor

Ella avanzó pasando de nosotros, para girarse desde la entrada

- Lia se fue hace una hora, es más, ella me ha despertado. Había quedado James.

Me paré en seco. Esos dos llevaban hablando desde hace más de un mes todos los días, desde que acababan las clases hasta la hora de la cena. Empezaba a tener miedo de lo que podía salir de una amistad entre los dos.

- ¿Otra vez? esos dos no traman nada bueno, te lo aseguro. - Dijo Scor recogiendo su mochila.

Nos sentamos en el banco del final de la mesa. Lauri sacó los deberes de Herbología que anoche no le dio tiempo a acabar.

- Míralo de este modo, mientras estén juntos no se meterán en problemas por separado. Lo malo será cuando aquello que estén tramando estalle. Espero estar en la Antártida cuando eso ocurra- dijo subrayando el libro con una cosa fluorescente.

- Entonces ve preparando ese traslador- Dijo Lia sentándose a su lado y sirviéndose tostadas en el plato.

- Lia ¿Que estás haciendo con mi hermano? tu madre te dijo que no te metieses en problemas, ese es el segundo nombre de James- dije intentando hacerla entrar en razón

- No, mi madre me dijo que no me pillasen y para ello tienen que sospechar de mi y siento decirlo pero desde hace más de un mes soy la alumna ejemplar. Además a mi no me gusta hacer chiquilladas a las que está acostumbrados tu hermano. Atascar váteres, tirar véngalas en los calderos... Chiquilladas. Yo busco hacer pocas, pero actos que pasen a la historia de este colegio.

- Tienes una mente criminal- reprendimos Lauri Scor y yo a la vez

Ella sonrió inocentemente, por suerte, esa cara dejó de funcionar a las dos semanas de curso. De repente Lauri cerró el libro de golpe y lo tiró con fuerza, lo bueno es que ya estábamos acostumbrados y Scor lo cogió al vuelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó este devolviéndole el libro- si no vas a terminarlo al menos no atentes contra la vida de nadie.

- Odio Herbología, ¿A quién le sirve conocer las utilidades de plantas que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar cómo? ¿Para qué me sirve saber que usos tiene la tentácula venenosa o el asqueroso pus de bubotérculo?

- Uno puede ayudarte a tender trampas y son útiles para distraer diferentes criaturas mágicas debido al sonido, además de utilizarse en varias pociones. Y la otra su asqueroso pus cojo tu lo llamas sirve para deshacer metales, repelente de bichos aun más asquerosos, etc. etc. etc. Para más información toma mi redacción, no me importa que saques ideas, pero no copies al dedillo por favor.- respondió con tranquilidad sin levantar la vista del plato.

Los tres miramos a Lia como si lo hubiese salido otra cabeza.

- No lo entiendo, no te esfuerzas, apenas tocas los libros y tienes las notas más altas del curso. Me das asco- dijo Lauri cabreada, cogiendo los apuntes de nuestra amiga.

- Algunos tuvieron una infancia normal, con una casa, una valla blanca y un perro que se meaba en las esquinas y yo tuve que viajar desde que tengo uso de memoria, en busca de maldiciones y leyendas perdidas que como consecuencia traen bichos no deseados. Me lo pasaba en grande.

- ¡Ey compañera!- dijo James acompañado de Graham y Rudy, dos de sus amigos de la misma casa.

- Hola Os acabo de dejar ¿Qué queréis?

James fue a hablar hasta que levantó la vista y nos vio a los tres y a media mesa, expectantes.

- Hablemos en otro sitio. Chicos id a clase, ya la acompaño yo.

Los tres nos miramos entre nosotros, algo cabreados

- ¿Recordáis que tenemos una amiga llamada Lia? está pasando todos los días con tu hermano. La broma debe estar a la altura de la inundación de los gemelos Weasley.- dijo Scor

- Yo que sé. Vamos a Herbología- dijo Lauri- es una capulla,

- ¿Ya has terminado de copiar su trabajo?- pregunté con sarcasmo

- Pero es una persona maravillosa de gran corazón.- dijo guardando el trabajo de Lia

* * *

Al llegar a la clase Lia ya estaba allí esperando en la mesa más alejada del profesor. Pudimos encontrar sitio a su lado entre tanto Hufflepuff

- Bien chicos. Hoy vamos a introducirnos en el fascinante mundo del lazo del diablo ¿Alguien puede decirme algo sobre ellas?- preguntó con jovialidad Neville.

Nadie hizo el más leve movimiento de saber la respuesta, y Lia levantó la mano dudosa.

- O vamos chicos alguien debe saberlo- Dijo el profesor ignorando a nuestra amiga.

- Profesor creo que tengo una idea de lo que puede hacer.- dijo Lia alzando la voz alta y clara, sin atisbo de duda.

- Me imagino señorita Gaunt pero busco cierta información que no creo que sea la que usted sabe.

Lia reaccionó como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en pleno estómago, pero se recompuso con rapidez.

- ¿Acaso la información de que puede estrangularte si estás nervioso, que crece en lugares en fríos, umbríos y de gran humedad y que el mejor modo de derrotarlas es la luz del sol no es válida?- preguntó Scor indignado y bastante enfadado- que yo recuerde es lo que pone en el libro que tenemos como material escolar.

- Gaunt, Malfoy, por hablar cuando no es su turno, cinco puntos menos a Slytherin por cada uno

* * *

Lia:

Nunca me había sentido tan humillada, esa era la información más relevante, pero estaba claro que él tenía algo en contra de nosotros dos porque si no no me lo explicaba. Lo único que me quedaba hacer era sentarme en mi asiento y morderme la lengua, no quería que mi casa perdiese más puntos.

- Lia, ¿tú sabes cómo meterle un lazo del diablo a alguien por los pantalones?- me preguntó Scor mientras que el profesor explicaba-

Reí por lo bajo pero aunque sería de lo más divertido tuve que negarme y apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

- Ya tenemos bastantes problemas con los padres honorarios de Gryffindor que además uno de ellos es el progenitor de uno de nuestros mejores amigos, como para que además nos pongamos en guerra abierta con uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Vamos, que no vas a hacer nada- refunfuñó

- No, digo que hay que pensarlo... y que no nos pillen, para ello hay que dejar que las cosas se enfríen y entonces ¡Zasca! se la clavamos.

- Eres malvada.

- Soy una estratega nata- concluí encogiéndome de hombros

* * *

Al acabar la clase el profesor nos entregó nuestro trabajo de la semana pasada sobre Mandrágoras, iría bien si hubiese sacado al menos un aprobado. Tenía que ser un error, sobre todo cuando Lauri prácticamente había copiado hasta las comas y tenía el trabajo aprobado.

Esperé a que todos mis compañeros se marchasen para acercarme a la mesa.

- Profesor Longbottom, querría hablar con usted, es por mi nota

- Ah, sí. La próxima vez lo hará mejor- respondió condescendientemente mientras borraba la pizarra.

- Ya pero... he estado comparando con mis compañeros, tengo la misma información que ellos o incluso más y las notas son muy diferentes, ellos están aprobados y yo tengo el trabajo suspenso.

- Pones información que solo se puede conseguir habiendo ido a la Sección Prohibida y que yo sepa ningún profesor te ha dado su consentimiento.

- Eso es porque no la saqué de ahí sino de una investigación que hizo mi madre en la Selva Negra.

- ¿Ese trabajo está documentado o escrito en alguna parte? - preguntó inquisitivamente

Me tenía harta

- No pero...

- Entonces ya está Gaunt. No arme tanto escándalo y vaya a su siguiente clase.

Inspiré lentamente y salí de la clase con paso tranquilo. Nada más salir hice una carrera desde los terrenos del patio hasta la clase de mi madre. Escuchando de fondo los gritos de mis amigos. No paré hasta llegar a las mazmorras y entrar de golpe.

- ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE PARA QUE ME ODIE A MI?- grité haciendo que veintiún pares de ojos girasen la vista hacia mí. Todos ellos de sexto año

Mi madre intentó guardar la calma.

- Hasta hoy la clase. Quiero sobre mi mesa el viernes una redacción de doscientas palabras sobre la amortentia y razones morales y éticas por la que se permite su consumo.

Esperé con paciencia al final de la clase hasta que todos saliesen, más de uno se me quedó mirando y por poco le mando una maldición.

Ya una vez vacía la clase mi madre me hizo un gesto para que me sentase en una de las sillas más cercanas.

- ¿Qué hice, según tú, para que te odien?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- Longbottom, me ignora o me humilla en clase, y me pone notas más bajas cuando merezco aprobar. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? porque Lauri siempre me... revisa los trabajos y ella saca notable, mientras que yo no saco más que suspensos. Llevamos aquí menos de dos meses y me odia, así que la gran pregunta es: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Ella suspiró y se recostó en el banco.

- Yo no, Slytherin no... Se portó muy bien con Neville, sobre todo Draco y compañía, y parte de la compañía era yo. Para tu desgracia, mis genes fueron dominantes en tu creación al igual que en los de Scorpius.

- Vamos que es verdad, me tiene manía- murmuré apoyando el mentón en el pupitre.

- Si, lo siento.

- Al menos dime algo graciosos sobre él, para quitarme las ganas de ponerle jugo de bubotérculo en las gachas.

Ambas nos echamos a reír a carcajada limpia. Cuando se quedó sin aire, se hecho el cabello para atrás y se puso a pensar.

- Bueno... hubo una vez en segundo que en defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que a al segundo profesor más incompetente que hemos tenido, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que soltar duendecillos de cornualles en la clase. Él acabó colgado por las orejas del techo- después de reír un poco, su mirada se entristeció - Quien peor se lo hizo pasar fue Draco. Ahora es responsable y buen padre. Antes era el mayor arrogante que ha pisado este castillo y se burló mucho de Neville

- Entonces por qué se mete conmigo y no con Scor

- Porque tú eres la cabeza sobresaliente. Bueno después de este momento tierno y edulcorado, vete a clase ¿Tienes Vuelo, no?

- Si, me voy que llego tarde

Di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y salí. Se me dibujó una sonrisa malévola. Pasaba de ir a clase de vuelo. Tenía que encontrar a James, tenía su obra maestra, pero antes...

- ¡Peeves! ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunté al duende que tiraba armaduras al final del pasillo.

* * *

Scor:

Sabía cuando ese día sería malo, sobre todo cuando vi a Lia bajar sonriendo y saludándonos a Albus y a mí con un beso en la mejilla y prácticamente se fue bailando. Se giró hacia nosotros.

- Si queréis que vuestra mañana vaya bien, no os acerquéis mucho al desayuno.

- Cielo, tenemos que desayunar para ir a la clase de Burker- dijo Lauri

Ella solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Miraba a todos lados preocupado mientras me servía bacón, todo estaba igual que todas las mañanas, todo, menos la sonrisa tranquila y a la vez espeluznante de Lia mientras se servía chocolate caliente. Entonces sonó una fuerte explosión y al poco rato vino Filch empapado con varias fregonas.

- ¡Profesores! ¡Ese maldito poltergeist ha explotado todas las letrinas del castillo a la vez!- gritó, mientras iba dejando un reguero de agua por el pasillo central.

Tanto McGonagall como la gran mayoría de los profesores menos Hagrid y Longbottom, se levantaron y siguieron a Filch con rapidez.

- ¿Esa era tu gran maldad?- preguntó Lauri

- Tranquilízate Micropuff, esto no ha hecho más que empezar- dijo Lia mirando detenidamente a la puerta.

Supe que todo había empezado cuando por las puertas aparecieron James, Rudy Y Graham y el primero dejó caer un pequeño saquito en el quicio.

- Chicos, poneos esto, por favor- dijo nuestra amiga, dándonos a los tres una trenza de diferentes hiervas y ella se la ataba a Albus al cuello.

Como todas las mañanas aparecieron lechuzas, aunque más de la habituales, que dejaron varios paquetes para todos los alumnos menos para nosotros y los Weasley.

- Preparados... Listos...

Antes de que dijese "Ya" todo el Gran Comedor se llenó de gritos de los alumnos. De cada paquete salieron muchísimos duendecillos azules que se movían rápidamente por todo el comedor, creando una escena propia de una catástrofe natural. Uno de ellos se quedó quieto cerca de nosotros lo suficiente para apreciarlo con claridad.

- ¡Duendecillos de Cornualles!- gritó Albus

- Alguien me dio una idea.

Varios de los alumnos de años mayores sacaron las varitas con la intención de detenerlos, inútilmente, debo añadir. Los duendecillos se las quitaron y mientras algunos las tiraban lejos para evitar que sus dueños las recuperaran, otros probaban con ellas rompiendo con cada movimiento que hacían algo del gran comedor. En el fondo, debo admitir que era divertido, cuando no te atacaban claro. Zabinni era el ejemplo perfecto, sobre todo cuando cinco duendecillos les tiraban del pelo a la vez mientras sus amigas tenían serias dificultades para poder respirar puesto que los duendecillos estaban hundiendo su cara en el cuenco de gachas. El paisaje era precioso.

- ¿Por qué no nos atacan?- preguntó Lauri divertida

Ella señaló las cuerdas.

- Repelen a los duendecillos, lo aprendí cuando fui de pequeña a Cornwall, en aquel entonces Burker me enseñó a cazarlos y controlarlos.

- Fue idea tuya- dije

- ¿Puedes controlarlos?- preguntó Lauri

- ¿Conocías a Burker?- preguntó Albus

Ella miró a Albus escéptica

- De todo lo que he dicho ¿Te has quedado solo con lo último? Por cierto Scor, ahí tienes tu venganza- dijo señalando

Varios duendecillos levantaban a Longbottom por las orejas y le colgaban del escudo de Hogwarts por la parte de atrás de la túnica. Me reí tanto que casi se me desencaja la mandíbula. La abracé con fuerza.

- Esto hace que todos los suspensos de un curso merezcan la pena, gracias Lia, eres la mejor. No habrás hecho todo esto por mi ¿verdad?- la pregunté girándola

- Por supuesto que no, James me lo pidió y... en gran parte lo hice por mi

- ¡Chicos!- gritó el hermano de Albus - Ha quedado bonito ¿verdad?- dijo animado pasando el brazo por los hombros de Lauri y Albus- ¿Sabes? Os voy a hacer una foto para recordar este precioso día.

-Toma, siempre llevo una cámara encima- dijo Lauri.

- Me gustan las chicas preparadas- dijo James

- Me gustan los peluches y los chicos de más de 1´70, tú, particularmente, no entras en ninguna categoría.

Y así fue como nos hicimos nuestra primera foto de amigos. Lia a mi lado, quien abrazaba a Lauri y yo hombro con hombro junto a Albus, teniendo de fondo el Gran Comedor infestado de cuernecillos. Había nacido una nueva generación.


	7. De castigos y quidditch atípicos

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui es nuestro, personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Nota de autoras: sentimos la tardanza por actualizar, hemos tenido diversos inconvenientes (falta de internet, el caballero oscuro, examenes, vacaciones, secuestros...que no!) Muchas gracias por los que siguen la historia y esperamos reviews =)**

**sino...**

**tal vez dejemos de escribir... **

**QUE NOOOO **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**DE CASTIGOS Y QUIDDITCH ATÍPICO**

ELCOR:

Cada profesor se dirigió a un baño de cada planta. Lo reconozco cuando empecé a trabajar de profesora, lo último que pensaba es que la mierda me cubriría los pies. ¿Me pregunto si con esto me subirían el sueldo? No me quedó otra que taparme la nariz y seguir caminando, intentando no salir corriendo a vomitar. Ninguna maldición en mis más de veinte años de viaje me había dado tantísimo asco.

Mis pensamientos se alternaban por: Lo hago porque me pagan. Y: Colgaré de los pulgares al culpable desde la torres de astronomía.

Al entrar en los cubículos vi como los retretes eran fuentes de porquería ¿Sería la mierda que se había tragado desde los fundadores? Al menos sacaba las teorías de que Peeves solo no podía haber hecho esto y que ESTO, era obra de un chico. Una chica solo se habría molestado en inundarlos.

Hice un _Finitte Incantatten _y cuando iba a limpiar el desastre oí gritos provenientes de la planta de abajo. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieron para encontrarme a varios profesores por el camino, el resto estaban quietos delante de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Se puede saber qué...

Perdí el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, por suerte Draco lo expresó mejor de lo que lo habría hecho yo.

- Tengo un Deja´vu de segundo año

El escenario era... impensable. Alumnos colgando de los candelabros, otros cubiertos de comida... o ahogándose en ella, siete de ellos sobrevolaban la estancia cogidos por las orejas, la gran mayoría estaban bajo las mesas y... ¡Neville colgando del escudo del colegio!

- Lia - Maldije por lo bajo.

¿Por qué tenía aun fe de tener una hija tranquila que utilizase su inteligencia para actos constructivos? Aunque no se de que me extrañaba. Yo no había sido la hija ejemplar y que yo sepa su padre tampoco.

Al intentar entrar, algo nos impedía el paso. Tanto Ben como yo buscamos la fuente, hasta que él encontró una bolsita en el suelo que se llevó a la nariz, para después apartárselo exageradamente.

- Profesora Gaunt, debería ver esto.

Examiné el contenido, era un mejunje viscos, una poción repelente. La había enseñado en segundo año hace menos de dos semanas y solo tres alumnos la elaboraron decentemente. Sonreí. Creo que ya tenía a los culpables.

Benjamin sacó la varita y de un aspaviento congeló a todos los duendecillos en el aire. Reorganizamos el Comedor, ayudando a los niños a salir de debajo de las cuatro mesas. Mientras que otros profesores y alumnos menos traumatizados ayudaban a recoger a los duendecillo.

De fondo oí una túnica rasgarse y algo pesado caer encima de la Mesa de los profesores. Evité con toda mi alma girarme, quedando como única opción reírme entre dientes. Pobre Neville. No sabía a quién había tomado como enemiga.

Me acerqué a Malfoy sigilosa

- Draco, estoy segura que hoy no habrá clase, y si la hay, mándame a Potter, Verity y a nuestros hijos a mi despacho.

- ¿Para?- preguntó confuso.

- Simple, tengo la sensación de que no han sido ellos, pero si saben quien ha sido el artífice. Les haré... una oferta, que yo les castigue o que McGonagall los castigue.

- Cierto, esa mujer solo por chivarte del trió dorado te quitaba cincuenta puntos y te mandaba toda una noche al bosque prohibido. Tú como mucho les mandarás sacar brillo al suelo.

Me quedé pensativa para después sonreír maléficamente

- Mas bien... limpiar los baños

Mi viejo amigo rió a carcajada limpia

- Si ese va a ser, mejor será que primero acepten el trato antes de saber el castigo, ayer lo habrían aceptado, hoy...- murmuró Benjamin a mi espalda

- Ben ¿podrías traerme al mayor de los Potter?

* * *

McGonagall nos dio orden de suspender las clases hasta que se averiguase quien había sido, y si el culpable seguía sin aparecer también se cancelaría el partido de Quidditch de la próxima semana. Eso sí que dolió al alumnado... y a gran parte del profesorado.

Mientras revisaba trabajos en mi despacho, oí como llamaban a la puerta lentamente, casi me atrevería a decir con miedo. Ya podía sentir el ligero aroma a castigo en el aire.

Ben y Draco hicieron pasar a todos los niños que había requerido, además de Graham Patil, un chico de cabello negro y tez morena, bastante desgarbado, acompañado de Rudy Frost que a la legua se veía que un futuro atentarían contra el hechizándolo con Amortentia, es que lo tiene tener una sonrisa fácil y ser bastante pícaro y avispado. Sin duda dos chicos de Gryffindor.

Ambos profesores me dejaron a solas con los chicos, sin decir palabra alguna, estaba segura que ni siquiera les habían dicho el motivo de su visita. Decidí que el miedo macerara en sus mentes, continuando mi labor con las redacciones, haciéndolos esperar de píe. Pasado un rato, donde se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y gestos incómodos, por fin, levanté la vista. Saqué la varita de la manga e hice aparecer sillas para que se sentasen los siete.

- ¿Queréis té, chicos?- pregunté inesperadamente, mientras me levantaba a por la tetera.

Noté siete pares de ojos atemorizados en mi espalda. Sin esperar recibir respuesta coloqué una taza de humeante brebaje delante de ellos.

- Es para calmar los nervios, espero que se os haya pasado el susto de hoy. Los duendecillos de Cornualles pueden jugar muy malas pasadas- admití con voz melosa

Y por fin prendió la mecha

- Albus Scor y yo no tuvimos nada que ver, fue todo obra de ellos- dijo Verity de repente, levantándose de golpe, tirando la silla en el proceso y apuntando a James acusicamente

- Lauri!- gritó mi hija exaltada.

- Premio- murmuré

Entonces mi hija se volvió a mi hecha una furia.

- ¡Nos has tendido una trampa! ¿Como si no sabías con certeza que habíamos sido nosotros?

- Lia, tranquilízate, tomate el té y respira. Solo tenía teorías. La charla que tuvimos hace unos días sobre colgar a Longbotton. Tu conocimiento sobre los Duendecillos. Los saquitos con pócima repelente en la entrada del Gran Comedor, que, casualmente, enseñé no hace ni un mes en clase. Además de un largo historial por parte de los señores Potter, Patil y Frost. Lo que no consigo entender es como convencisteis a Peeves para que os ayudase - Comenté mientras bebía el té pensativamente - Es más, sigo dándole vueltas a la cabeza y creo. Si no me equivoco. Que la única vez que ese Poltergeist hizo caso a un alumno fue cuando los hermanos Weasley se marcharon de este castillo. Y siento decirlo, pero no estáis a la altura de esos dos.

- Está bien, mi tío George tiene algo que ver, él nos dijo que hacer ¿Va a castigarnos?- preguntó James, nervioso.

Enarqué una ceja, fingiendo sorpresa.

- ¿Yo, Potter? De eso se debe encargar el profesor Malfoy con respecto a mi hija, al menos escolarmente. Y sobre vosotros... bueno seguro que a el profesor Longbotton le interesará saber quien le ha humillado públicamente más aun siendo de su casa. La otra opción que me ronda la mente es, saltarme todo eso y llevaros directamente a McGonagall.

Vale, en ese momento fue cuando todos pensaron a la vez en internarse en Azkaban para estar a salvo. Pero quería torturarles un poquito más.

- Seguro que no te dejan volver a jugar al Quidditch, Potter, una lástima, tu padre fue un gran jugador ¿Me pregunto si volveréis a tener fines de semana libres? Tal vez no piséis Hogsmeade en la vida. Por no contar la ira de vuestros compañeros, algunos no podrán ver ese Comedor del mismo modo. A por cierto. Verity, Malfoy, Potter podéis marcharos, Sois libres, pajarillos.

Tres habían salido como alma que lleva el diablo. Una me miraba como si fuese su gran enemiga y otros tres parecía que les habían sentenciado a la guillotina. Llegaba el momento de la negociación.

- Profe, enróllese. No volveremos a hacer nada parecido.- pidió Rudy con cara de corderito.

Me recliné cómodamente en mi silla.

- Todos los presentes sabemos que eso es una mentira más grande que este castillo. Pero aun así creo que voy a hacer un trato con vosotros. No se lo diré a nadie- tres personas empezaron a creer en los milagros- siempre y cuando limpiéis a mano TODOS los baños que han sido hechizados. Me da mucho asco entrar allí, y me han jurado algunos profesores que cuando se intenta para el hechizo el retrete te... embadurna con aquello que expulsa.

Les miré con gravedad, esperando que se quejasen o intentansen negociar, pero ni siquiera Lia abrió la boca. Así que continué

- Por supuesto, me gusta pensar que soy una persona equitativa y cada uno se le asignará según como haya participado. Dejad que lo medite por un tiempo. Esta tarde recibiréis una carta con vuestro castigo- miré sus caras de derrota- ¡Oh vamos, animaos! podría ser peor. Bueno al menos para vosotros tres. Te aseguro Lía que vas a estar castigada hasta que me acuerde.

Ella me miró suplicante.

- Pero..

- No

- Si solo fue...

- No quiero oírlo

- Tu sabes que...

- Lía, basta. Ahora, Largaos.

* * *

Scorpius:

La profesora Gaunt mantuvo su promesa y no dijo nada. El profesor Longbotton estuvo más insoportable que de costumbre. A Lia la vimos bastante menos en esta semana, por no decir que mientras que nosotros festejamos Halloween, ella estuvo cumpliendo castigos a parte por deseo de su madre, que no confundir con el papel de profesora, no, de ese papel todas las tardes tenía que ir a desatascar retretes con tres Gryffindor.

Aun así a James, curiosamente, le dio tiempo para acudir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch para el esperado primer partido de Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Y con tanto castigo en común, había transmitido a Lía toda su euforia por el acontecimiento.

¿Resultado?

A cuatro Slytherin vestidos con los colores de Gryffindor, sentados todos en la misma mesa. Con toda una mesa de serpientes mirándonos con malos ojos. Mi padre mirándome como si mi abuelo volviese de una borrachera con un muggle. y un Albus y toda una familia Weasley animando a James a que comiese.

Además tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer en detalle al equipo de Gryffindor, siendo Victorie Weasley cazadora y capitana. Los golpeadores eran Fred Weasley y una chica llamada Emma Gills. El Guardián era un chico de tez oscura llamado Nick Jordan, el mejor amigo de Fred. James ocupaba de cazador para su desgracia todos esperaban que fuese tan bueno como su madre.

Albus estaba intentando animar a su hermano. Lia intercambiaba risas con Fred Weasley sobre no se qué tema. Mientras que Lauri y yo nos sentíamos fuera de lugar hasta que Graham se sentó en frente nuestro y Rudy puso una bufanda con el estandarte de un león, en el cuello de Lauri.

- Animad esas caras, par de viejas, que hay partido. Hay que alegrarse, bromear o si no, como mínimo echar pestes contra alguien. Total, toda vuestra casa ya las está echando sobre vosotros- dijo Rudy

- Es más cuando he pasado al lado he oído algo de hechizaron por traidores y cosas sobre que tenéis en la cabeza. Lo cual es una buena pregunta. No creo que ninguna serpiente, en todos los años de vida de este colegio, se haya sentado en esta mesa.

Lauri solo se ajustó la bufanda y se encogió de hombros.

- Nací para marcar la diferencia.

- ¿Pero vais a ver el partido desde nuestra grada?- preguntó Fred Weasley desde dos sitios más allá.

- Por supuesto, así nos camuflamos mejor. No es que tenga miedo, pero cuatro serpientes de rojo en nuestra grada, destacaría demasiado la verdad- Comenté tranquilamente.

- A unas malas a Emma o Fred podrían lanzar alguna bludgger hacia las gradas de Slytherin si intentan algo

* * *

Albus:

Todo el equipo se llevó a mi nervioso hermano a los vestuarios de Gryffindor, mientras que el resto de mi familia y mis amigos nos dirigimos a las gradas en espera del primer partido de la temporada. Pronto nos vimos envueltos en una marea roja y dorada. Consiguiendo que toda la emoción se transmitiera.

Recorrí todas las gradas, comprobando que tanto Slytherin como Ravenclaw vestían de azul y Hufflepuff tenía una curiosa mezcla de azul y rojo. Dirigí la vista hacia las gradas de los profesores, donde McGonagall y Gaunt hablaban animadamente. Hagrid había teñido su típico abrigo por uno de un rojo muy intenso que le hacía destacar entre todos los profesores. Pero esa no era la mayor sorpresa a su lado estaba...

- Chicos ¿Ese no es mi padre? - pregunté intrigado.

Mis tres amigos se volvieron para mirar. Scorpius miró a través de unos extraños prismáticos para corroborarlo.

- Si que lo es. Está hablando con Hagrid y con Longbotton, además mi padre se ha alejado unos cuantos metros hacía Sinistra- comentó mi amigo conteniendo una carcajada a costa de su padre.

Los jugadores de Ravenclaw salieron y volaron alrededor del campo de Quidditch, llevándose vítores y aplausos de todas las casas y por parte de los profesores. Después por fin, salieron los jugadores de Gryffindor, saliendo a la primera mi prima Victorie como capitana, seguido de James y de Rudy, formando a los tres cazadores. Les siguieron Emma y Fred como golpeadores. Por último Nick Jordan como guardián y Jack Slown como Buscador

Ya en tierra el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, Arthur Doyle y mi prima se dieron la mano y la profesora Hooch soltó la Quaffle dando así comienzo al partido

James fue el primero en agarrar el Quaffle y rápidamente voló en su Nimbus 2012 hacía los aros de Ravenclaw, seguido muy de cerca por dos cazadores. Creímos que intentaría marcar él solo pero en el último momento se la pasó a Victorie, consiguiendo así despistar al Guardián y marcando el primer tanto para Gryffindor.

Pasado un tiempo el marcador estaba 50 - 20 en favor de Gryffindor, pero por desgracia ninguno de los buscadores había vislumbrado si quiera la escurridiza Snitch.

- ¡Mirad! está ahí escondida detrás de los postes de Ravenclaw- advirtió Scor señalándola.

Por lo visto no había sido el único, porque el buscador de Ravenclaw también la había visto, mientras que Slown estaba a más de setenta metros. Ya dábamos el partido por perdido, los de la casa del águila se iban a declarar vencedores. Cuando una Bludgger obligó al buscador a desviarse, para evitar el certero golpe que además espantó a la escurridiza snitch.

Todo el estadio ser volvió a ver quien había lanzado la bludgger de gracia. Todos los Weasley gritaron al unísono a ver a Fred. Del fondo se empezó a escuchar una canción que decía:

"A Weasley vamos a coronar

A Weasley vamos a coronar

La Quaffle consiguió parar

A Weasley vamos a coronar

Weasley las para todas

Y por el aro no entra ni una pelota.

Por eso los de Gryffindor tenemos que cantar

A Weasley vamos a coronar

A Weasley vamos a coronar

A Weasley vamos a coronar

La Quaffle consiguió parar

A Weasley vamos a coronar

No pude evitar reírme con ganas y cantar yo también. El resto de mis amigos me miraron confusos.

- Pero Al... tu primo no es Guardián- dijo Lia dudosa

- Ya lo sé, pero cada vez que un Weasley hace una de esas se canta esa canción. No sé el motivo, pero creo que se remonta a nuestro padre- grité por encima del barullo

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que la pelota dorada se dejó ver. El partido continuó hasta la caída del sol y nadie se movió de las gradas. Los ánimos empezaron a decaer tanto como el juego limpio. Cada vez las faltas empezaron a ser más notorias, aunque increíblemente los catorce jugadores seguían sobre sus escobas.

-¿Los partidos de Quidditch suelen durar tanto? no entiendo que le veis de divertido- refunfuñó Lauri bostezando para después estirarse

- El partido acaba cuando atrapan la Snitch, espero que no se alargue demasiado. Si cae la noche será imposible encontrarla- dijo Graham sin apartar la vista del campo

Ya de pura desesperación, viendo como el marcador iba a 250- 160 a favor de Gryffindor, Doyle intentó derribar a Victorie de la escoba cuando llevaba la Quaffle, quien por suerte logró que la tirase por un quiebro, aunque perdió la pelota.

Los Buscadores también estaban mucho más nerviosos, viendo como se alargaba el partido y que todo estaba cayendo sobre ellos. Por fin el buscador de Ravenclaw, comenzó a descender en picado.

- Es una treta de despiste- dijo Scor.

Miramos todos hacia abajo y me pareció ver algo brillante.

- ¡No, es la Snitch!- grité emocionado

Ambos Buscadores se lanzaron a la caza, el de Ravenclaw con mayor ventaja debido a la cercanía.

- Va a atraparla el de Ravenclaw- dijo Lauri

- No te fíes, el de Gryffindor es más rápido y ligero, está acercándose rápidamente.

Lía tenía razón. Pronto estuvieron cayendo cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Van a estrellarse contra el suelo!- gritó Rose

- No les va a dar tiempo de remontar- estudió Scor.

Tuvo razón, ambos buscadores cayeron al suelo. Todos los espectadores nos levantamos, conteniendo el aliento, esperando a ver quien había atrapado la pelotita dorada.

Jack Slown levantó el brazo triunfante, sujetando con fuerza la Snitch, declarando a Gryffindor ganadora con un aplastante resultado de 300- 160.

La casa de Gryffindor levantó en volandas a los jugadores cuando estos tocaron el suelo. Era cierto que había sido el primer partido de la temporada, pero parecía que estuviesen celebrando haber ganado la copa de Quidditch.

Todas las casa, menos Slytherin, fue a felicitar al equipo de Gryffindor, incluido los profesores. Lauri, Scor, Lia y yo nos acercamos para felicitar efusivamente a mi hermano

Cuando de repente, oímos un estallido seguido de una gran explosión. Como acto reflejo me agache, pero eso no impidió que sintiese la ola de calor abrasador. Al levantarme vi como todos mis compañeros miraban con horror como las gradas que antes ocupábamos estaban rodeadas por las llamas y varios magos encapuchados hacían que el fuego creciese.

- Mortifagos- gritó alguien del público aterrado.

Entonces uno de esos magos, con llamas negras, dibujó un triangulo donde dentro había un círculo y un eje vertical, donde debajo aparecieron unos extraños signos, tal vez un idioma.

- Eso no son Mortifagos- murmuró Lia tensamente

- Lia sabes que pone ahí?- preguntó Lauri, quien sujetó con fuerza la mano de su amiga.

- Quiere decir "Por el bien supremo"- respondió lúgubremente

* * *

**Venimos chisposas de vacaciones!**


	8. La información a medias lleva a

******Nada de lo que aparece aqui es nuestro, personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA INFORMACIÓN A MEDIAS LLEVA A DESCONFIAR**

LAURI:

Se notaba el miedo en el ambiente. Los profesores, prácticamente nos encerraron en nuestras respectivas Salas comunes. Antes había podido ver como varios magos venían, gente que Albus calificó como aurores, supongo que sería como la policía del mundo muggle.

Cuando miré a mí alrededor pude ver como muchos alumnos estaban muertos de miedo, dando igual que fuesen mayores o pequeños. Algunos murmuraban anécdotas sin sentidos. Hasta que se escuchó a uno de tercero decir que había sido cosa de Mortífagos.

No supe que significaba, pero estaba claro que el resto de la sala si, porque un silencio de ultratumba recorrió la sala, congelando a todos sus habitantes.

A mi lado tanto, mis amigos estaban en completo estado de tensión, aunque Lia era la única que llevaba así desde que salimos del campo de Quidditch.

- Eso no es posible, todos los Mortífagos están en Azkaban, además sin Quien-tu-Sabes los mortífagos no tiene sentido que sigan por aquí.

- Porque tu lo digas, Potter- Saltó Adrian- a lo mejor tu padre no hace su trabajo tan bien como el Profeta se empecina en decir. A fin y al cabo todo esto ha ocurrido bajo sus narices.

Albus saltó para replicarle, si no hubiese sido porque Scor y Lia le sujetaron

- Ya basta, los ánimos están ya de por si alterados como para tener una pelea en la Sala- Riñó el prefecto Nathaniel- Está claro que hoy no nos dirán nada. Así que lo mejor será que todos intentemos dormir para así poder calmarnos.

Nadie estuvo por la labor de moverse hasta que Lia se levantó y con paso decidido se dirigió a nuestra habitación. No supe por qué pero la seguí tras despedirme de Scor y Albus.

* * *

Subí corriendo las escaleras, encontrándome a mi amiga sentada en su cama, leyendo una carta, mientras se quitaba la bufanda de Gryffindor como una autómata.

- ¿De quién es Lia?- La pregunté acercándome despacio para no asustarla

De todos modos levantó la vista como una gacela. Le ocurría siempre que estaba concentrada en algo.

- Es de mi madre, me la acaba de mandar. Por lo visto está ayudando a los aurores a averiguar quién ha sido. Ella ya me contó que en los países del norte se dan este tipo de gente.

- ¿Entonces son los tales Mortífagos?- pregunté sentándome a su lado

Ella negó la cabeza con seriedad.

- Mortífagos y no, no son ellos. Los mortífagos son magos y brujas que perseguían a aquellos que no seguían la limpieza de sangre. Los servidores de Voldemort o como oirás más de Quien-tu-sabes. Ya nos contarán algo de eso en Historia de la Magia. Pero no, esto es otra cosa.

Esperé a que continuase, sin mucho éxito hay que decir.

- ¿Entonces quiénes son?

- No estoy segura del todo, así que mejor será esperar a las declaraciones que digan mañana, ya sea porque McGonagall diga algo o por los periódicos.

Se levantó con parsimonia a cambiarse y ponerse el pijama. Entonces caí en algo.

- Pero si sabías el significado del extraño símbolo y de las letras. Dijiste algo como: por el bien de todos.

- Por el Bien supremo- me corrigió- He visto esa marca y esas letras muchas veces en los viajes con mi madre. Pero es ella la experta no yo. Así que, por favor, dejemos el tema aquí. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Se tumbó en le cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza. Aunque me fijé en que se fue a dormir apretando la carta en la mano. No era la primera vez que recibía una, pero normalmente las dejaba en la mesilla de la cama. Entrecerré los ojos pensativa.

Había algo en esa carta que Lia no quería que se supiese.

* * *

A diferencia de lo que dijo nuestro prefecto, yo no tuve nada en claro cuando me levanté. Bueno, excepto que Lia era capaz de levantarse pronto un domingo solo para darnos esquinazo a todos. ya que ni estaba en la Sala Común esperándonos, ni en el Gran Comedor, ni en la Biblioteca.

Ya era casi la hora de comer cuando decidimos buscarla en el despacho de su madre.

La encontramos sentada en el suelo al lado de la puerta, tranquilamente, mirando al vacío.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido todo el día?- preguntó Albus, alterando en estado de ensueño en el que se encontraba nuestra amiga.

- Hola chicos. Lo siento, he estado ocupada.

Esperamos más explicaciones, pero no continuó

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirnos? - preguntó Scor más que enfadado.

- Chicos, aparte de estar con vosotros tengo que hacer cosas, resulta que dichas cosas me han llevado casi toda la mañana. Ahora mismo estoy esperando a que salgan varios aurores del despacho de mi madre porque tengo que preguntarle una cosa. Así que, o guardáis silencio y me dejáis escuchar u os largáis ya.

- Pero si no se escucha nada- susurré a Scor.

Este solo encogió los hombros mirándome extrañado.

Los tres nos sentamos con Lia a esperar, quien en un primer momento parecía ida, realmente si parecía estar escuchando aquello que se hablaba dentro de la habitación.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a varios adultos con túnicas negras, yendo en último lugar el padre de Albus.

- Si te acuerdas de algo más házmelo la saber- pidió el señor Potter a la profesora Gaunt

Ella solo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, hasta que los primeros aurores se perdieron de vista.

- Albus, chicos ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó extrañado el padre de nuestro amigo

- Estábamos esperando con Lia.

Aunque cuando vimos que nuestra amiga entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras ella, toda explicación quedó en saco roto.

Rápidamente Albus cambió de estrategia.

- Papa ¿Ya sabéis quien provocó lo de ayer?

- La verdad es que no estamos seguros del todo, pero se sospecha que fue una secta de magos oscuros.

- Lia me dijo anoche que eran de países del norte- dije sin querer, provocando que el señor Potter me mirase con intensidad tras los cristales de las gafas.

- Así es. Por eso nos ha extrañado ver este tipo de actividad en Inglaterra. Resulta que la profesora Gaunt y el profesor Burker recabaron cierta información sobre ellos en sus viajes y la ha compartido con nosotros. De todos modos, esto no es algo para que niños de once años metan las narices. No os metáis en demasiados líos.

- Tranquilo señor Potter, esperaremos aquí a que Lia termine- dijo Scor afablemente, ganándose una mirada de suspicacia por parte del auror antes de marcharse.

- En serio Albus, creo que a tu padre le caigo como una patada en el hígado- dijo nuestro amigo revolviéndose el pelo

- Lo comprobaremos si te dejan venir a pasar las navidades en casa- dijo Albus con una sonrisa maligna.

Les miré indignada.

- Así que a Scor si se lo pides ¿Y a mí no? te parecerá bonito.

- Luego lo hablamos- dijo Albus quitándole hierro al asunto.

Sacó de debajo del jersey una cuerda gruesa de color carne, que intentó meter por debajo de la puerta. Scor y yo miramos por encima de su hombro, esperando expectante a ver qué pasaba.

Al instante se escuchó la voz de nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

- Sigo creyendo que esto no ha venido de fuera

- ¿Insinúas que lo de ayer lo provocaron unos alumnos?- resonó la voz de la profesora Gaunt.

- Si ese pensamiento llega a los alumnos, van a estar mucho más recelosos los unos de los otros y no podremos investigar con tranquilidad- dijo Lia, en un tono frío que nunca le habíamos escuchado

- ¿Podremos?- preguntó su madre- Tú te ceñirás al guión y serás una buena alumna que asistirá a clase y evitará las preguntas de sus compañeros y amigos como fuera necesario.

Lia soltó un bufido exasperado.

- Mi círculo de amigos consta de Potters, Weasleys y Grangers. Meterán las narices hasta las últimas intenciones.

- Entonces evita que busquen algo- indicó Burker, bastante más coherente que como solía sonar en clase.

- ¡Chicos!-

Me giré con rapidez para ver al final del pasillo al profesor Malfoy. Scor y yo tapamos a Albus discretamente para que guardase la extraña cuerda.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?

- Esperar a Lia- dije con naturalidad

- ¿Apoyados contra la puerta del despacho de su madre?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, sin creer una sola palabra

- Si, pero tiene razón, no es el mejor lugar. Espero que no le importe decirla que la esperamos en la orilla del lago- pidió Albus, mientras nos sujetaba a Scor y a mí por el brazo, yéndonos en dirección contraria, sin esperar respuesta

- hasta luego, papá- consiguió decir Scor antes de perder de vista al profesor.

* * *

ALBUS

Algo olía verdaderamente mal ¿que sabía Lia? ¿Que tenía que ver con todo esto? ¿Acaso la auténtica Lia no era quien habíamos creído conocer?

- ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté a mis dos amigos

Ambos me miraron indecisos.

- Está claro que Lia sabe más de lo que nos quiere decir y que no es todo lo que nos ha mostrado, pero esa gente es peligrosa. Ella tendrá sus motivos para mantenernos alejados. Además, su madre ya le he contado todo a los aurores- dijo Scor

Estaba claro que la iba a defender. Yo tenía otra teoría distinta.

- ¿Y si ella es una de ellos? o su madre. Mi padre no confía en ella. Tendrá motivos sólidos

Busqué la mirada de Lauri buscando apoyo, al igual que Scor. Ella bajó la vista con gesto pensativo.

- Creo que si Lia oculta algo tendrá sus motivos. Esto nos pilla muy grande. Opino que debemos dejarlo pasar y no empezar a desconfiar los unos de los otros.

Asentí. Aunque interiormente iba a buscar que significaba todo esto. Sé que no tenía que ver conmigo, pero algo dentro de mí me llamaba para buscar la respuesta.

En cuanto perdí a mis amigos con la excusa de recoger una cosa. Me dirigí a la torre Gryffindor en busca de mi hermano y de mi prima Rose para contarles todo aquello que había averiguado.

Necesitaba saber que era el lema "por el bien supremo" quienes de mis compañeros estaban relacionados, y lo más importante, quienes eran Elcorin y Lia Gaunt

* * *

ELCOR

Después de una intensa mañana de reuniones por fin pude pensar con tranquilidad, debía pensar con detenimiento el siguiente paso. No me esperaba que ese grupo de magos volviese a operar en esta zona. ¿Cómo podían quedar magos que le siguiesen aun? Habían pasado más de sesenta años.

- Está claro que este mundo no puede disfrutar de una generación sin problemas.

Rodé los ojos. Me había olvidado del mago oscuro por excelencia.

- Mira Tom, hoy no tengo el día como para aguantarte también a ti. Así que o te callas o le pongo a tu cuadro el manto por encima- amenacé al cuadro del final de la habitación, el cual era el único retrato existente de Tom Riddle.

- Puedes callarme a mí pero no a la vocecita en tu cabeza que te dice que se avecina un nuevo problema. La pregunta es ¿Qué piensas hacer esta vez?

* * *

**Gracias por la lectura y por los reviews! Esperamos actualizar más seguido.**

**Un saludo y comentar =)**


	9. De recuerdos y confabulaciones

Aquí dejo el capítulo ocho de la saga. Como siempre ningún personaje es mío, menos los creados. El resto pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Sentimos el retraso , no hemos abandonado la historia, solo nos hemos retrasado un poco (falta de ideas creativas y universidad )

Capitulo 8

DE RECUERDOS Y CONFABULACIONES

SCOR:

Octubre dio paso a noviembre y este a su vez a diciembre. Del frío otoñal pasamos al invernal. Las clases se empezaron a volver más interesantes. Cada día nos acostumbrábamos mejor a los trastornos multipersonales del profesor Burker o a las amenazas que podía llegar a hacer la profesora Gaunt. Incluso uno podía aguantar el odio mal disimulado del profesor Longbotton.

A lo que no nos acostumbramos fue a la separación progresiva de Lia. A la integración en el grupo de varios Potters. A los eternos vacíos de Lauri, quien se refugiaba en la Biblioteca. O a que el miedo que sobrevino en el colegio tras el ataque en el campo de Quidditch no pasase.

Ahora mismo, observaba desde la lejanía a Lia leer tranquilamente en un sofá al lado del fuego. Prácticamente imperturbable a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Mientras Albus, Lauri y yo terminábamos los deberes de Encantamientos, o en el caso de Lauri, de Pociones, quien había descubierto como corroer el culo de su caldero con una poción para sanar llagas ¿Como lo consiguió? Ni siquiera la profesora Gaunt encontró una explicación.

Pero volviendo al tema.

Miraba detenidamente a Lia porque mi padre me había pedido que la invitase por navidad a casa, pero viendo que nuestras supuesta amistad que según todos iba a durar mas allá de séptimo, para orgullo de unos y desgracia de otros; había pasado a una mera cordialidad. Sinceramente, me fastidiaba.

A mi no me importaba que Lia tuviese secretos. Todos los tenemos. Si ella no quería mezclarnos con todo eso tendría sus motivos. Albus eso no lo entendía, supongo que en parte era normal. Él venía de una familia donde todos sus miembros habían dado el todo por el todo en la guerra. Otros en cambio habíamos sido tachados en el otro bando, demasiadas cosas que ocultar bajo la alfombra

Me encontraba al filo de la silla, decidiendo si me acercaba a ella a pedirle que pasase las navidades en mi casa o primero perdérselo a Albus y Lauri. Odiaba ser tan indeciso, asi preferí decantarme por la opción más segura.

- Chicos, Estaba pensando... Estas navidades mis padres me han dejado invitar a unos amigos a las vacaciones de navidad ¿Os gustaría venir?

Lauri me miró con una sonrisa tierna pintada en la cara y Albus... como si estuviese loco.

- Tu quieres que a alguien de mi familia le de un infarto ¿No? - me preguntó mi amigo incrédulo

- No será mayor que el que le daría a mi abuelo, a mi tía abuela, a mi bisabuelo. Bueno, en realidad a toda mi familia menos a mi y a mi padre. Para abreviar.

Lauri empezó a reírse tan escandalosamente que toda la Sala común, incluidos cuadros, se volvieron hacia nosotros.

- ¿Tu familia es de esas snobs y elitistas que estaban a favor de la limpieza de sangre?- preguntó bastante más bajo y algo colorada.

- De las que más- comenté- ¿Has estado investigando mi familia?- pregunté inquisitivo y, aunque no lo quiera admitir, algo receloso.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente

- He investigado algo del mundo mágico en general. Me centré sobre todo en los últimos cien años. Me lo aconsejó la profesora Gaunt. Así entendería mejor la postura de Slytherin y el por qué de su comportamiento. En serio, menuda fama tenemos ¿Que pasa? ¿No salió ningún Mortífago de Griffyndor, Ravenclaw o Huffelpuff?- preguntó indignada

- Por su puesto que salieron, pero son muchísimos menos. Además no solo fueron de Inglaterra. Voldy consiguió aliados en varios países de Europa- comentó con tranquilidad Lia, quien se había acercado a nosotros sin que ninguno lo notase.

- ¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó Albus bruscamente

- Calma esos nervios Albi. Me lo contó mi madre. Que solo hubiese Mortífagos en Inglaterra es como pensar que algunos, tras la caída de Voldy, no se escondieron en el extranjero y todos ellos están bien guardaditos en Azkaban.

Albus puso cara avinagrada ante ese comentario. No era la primera vez que se lo decían

- ¿Ya has acabado?- preguntó Albus enfadado.

Ella solo ladeó la cabeza, inexpresiva.

- Solo quería pasarle mi parte del trabajo de Herbología a Scor.

Era cierto, teníamos que entregar un trabajo en grupo sobre las Mandragoras. A pesar de la mirada furibunda de Albus, ella, tranquilamente sacó el pergamino para entregármelo. Después, solo con una inclinación de cabeza se marchó de la Sala Común.

Por fin me armé de valor, recogí rápidamente mis cosas y la seguí. La alcancé al final del pasillo

- ¡Lia!- grité viendo como ella giraba en la esquina.

Al instante volvió sobre sus pasos, confusa.

- ¿Querías algo Scor?

- ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a seguir con esa actitud con nosotros?

Ella desvió la vista a la pared como si fuese algo muy interesante.

- ¿Vas a decirnos ya que significa el lema "Por el bien supremo"?

Ella se acercó a mi dejando una distancia minima. Divertida, y maliciosamente dijo

- ¿Me estás diciendo que después de resignaros a que no os lo dijese, que lleváis sin hablarme como mas de un mes, que habéis registrado media biblioteca... Aun no sabéis que significa? os recuerdo que Potter es hijo de un Auror y tiene en su casa no se cuantos expedientes de magos Oscuros en Europa y una hermana que te idolatra en casa, y que tú, Scor, seas descendiente de una de las familias más oscuras de Inglaterra, dejáis mucho que desear.- cambió la expresión por una más seria pero sin perder el rasgo desafiante- No encontrareis nada en la Biblioteca, o uno sabe que buscar o los aurores y McGonagall se han encargado de apartarlo del alumnado.

Maravilloso, todo el trabajo no ha servido para nada y la mayoría teníamos la información en casa. Con todas las de la ley, somos idiotas.

- Entonces ¿Nos lo vas a decir?-pregunté

Lia miró alrededor, buscando algo. Para luego negar con la cabeza

- No es ni el momento ni el lugar, pero viendo que no vais a ceder te lo tendré que contar. Si me prometes que lo dejarás de lado e intentarás disuadir al resto.

¿Lo decía enserio? No llevaba mucho tiempo con los Potter o los Weasley y ya sabía que eran unos metomentodo que no reculaban hasta que se quemaban, las narices, las cejas, o se quedaban ciegos.

- ¿Cuando?

Entonces se me iluminó la cabeza y yo mismo me respondí a la pregunta

- Mi padre me ha dicho que podrías venir a mi casa en navidades. Sería el mejor lugar ¿No? Aunque también me ha pedido que se lo diga a Albus y a Lauri.

Ambos nos quedamos pensativos.

- Se lo comentaré a mi madre. Reúnete conmigo este fin de semana en la torre de Astronomía.

DRACO

Revolvía los huevos en mi plato, inconscientemente. Sabía que Sinistra me estaba hablando, o al menos eso hacía hace un rato, pero, por desgracia tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Acaba de recibir una carta de Astoria en la que me decía que no pasaría las Navidades en casa. Ahora tenía a mi hijo, al vástago de cara-rajada y a mini-Elcor en mi casa. Pensé en llamar a mi madre para que me ayudase con los niños. Sin embargo quien realmente quería que viniese era Elcor.

Verla de nuevo tras veinte años había sido un soplo de aire fresco, aunque su trato conmigo había convertido ese soplo en un aire gélido. Algo en ella era diferente, algo en ella era oscuro e incluso... Siniestro.

¿Que importaba? Ella misma me llamaba como un canto de sirenas, daba igual como se comportase. Ella era la misma Corelein que conocí en primero, en la Sala común de Slytherin. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos cargados de picardía, la misma risa cantarina, la misma forma de moverse, los mismos comentarios sagaces. Todo en ella me recordaba que era mi querida amiga Elcor, la chica de la que estuve secretamente enamorado desde los trece años, que por miedo no se lo dije, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y en Sexto año se marchó.

Que ironía, tuve miedo durante tres años y por esperar la perdí.

Ahora la veía , si. Con una hija, sin idea alguna de quien era el padre y con la fugaz esperanza de que la niña hubiese sido producto de la clonación muggle y no el producto de una larga relación amorosa. Si llegaba a esa teoría, solo me entraban ganas de acabar con aquel que se hubiese atrevido a ultrajar a mi querida Elcor.

Por suerte ahora tenía una oportunidad, solo había un problema. La alianza en el dedo que, legalmente, me ataba a Astoria. Aparte de que cada vez que hablaba en ella, surgía un silencio incómodo que deseaba llenar sin éxito.

Suspiré, retirando el plato de mi vista y levantándome de la mesa de los profesores. Ahora me tocaba clase con los de séptimo año. Nada más salir vi. a Hagrid cargando los árboles de navidad y mirándome con mala cara ¿Donde había quedado el espíritu navideño o el perdón del que tanto alardeaba el Ministro de Magia? Solo pude responder con arrogancia, muy típico o como lo llamaba Elcor. Mirada Marca- Malfoy, que en cuarto se transformó por "La mirada de mi pequeño huroncillo"

Eran en estos momentos cuando me daba la sensación de haber vuelto a ser una alumno, aparte, por su puesto de tener como compañero de trabajo a Longbotton, Elcor y tener rondando por los pasillos a Cara- rajada y sus nuevos lame culos.

Apoyé la cabeza en la puerta de la clase, hoy lo último que me apetecía era tener que dar clase. Lo que de verdad deseaba era volver a montar en escoba. Eso si era una de las mejores cosas de ser alumno.

- ¡Draco!- me llamó una voz que me hizo saltar como un resorte, acompañada de una sonrisa de idiota que tuve que disimular.

- Elcor ¿Como es que has salido de las mazmorras y de tus calderos?- dije enfatizando la voz arrastrada, que utilizaba en los primeros años

Me sonrió pícaramente.

- Cálmate huroncillo, era sobre la alumna Laurian Verity

- Es buena chica ¿Que le ocurre?

- ¿Va a ir a la mansión en fiestas?

- No lo se ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Sus padres son muggles, no se como se lo tomará tu madre o tus cuadros,

- Gracias a tu pequeño monstruito, sabe apañárselas ella sola, si no puede siempre tiene pedir ayuda. Elcor, me parece una escusa muy pobre para perseguirme, reconócelo, sientes algo por mi.

No se de donde salió ese comentario, pero por fin escuche era risa que tanto había extrañado.

- No te eches flores, te he visto extraño, por si acaso te molestaba que mi hija fuera.

No sabía quien me había sonreído, pero el día empezaba a mejorar a pasos agigantados, me sentía como un maldito adolescente. Ahora si creía que había vuelto a quinto curso.

- Lo que me preocupa es que me han mandado una carta donde mi mujer me decía que me deja solo en navidades con el hijo de mi archienemigo, tu pequeño clon, y una mocosa con demasiado carácter.

- y tu hijo

- Scorpius en buen chico

- Si se revolucionan ponles a jugar al Quidditch, es lo que hacíamos nosotros a su edad. Aun no se como llegaste a buscador, bueno si lo se y Granger también lo supo- dijo con sana malicia.

- Si quieres estar más segura sobre ellos, puedes venir cuando quieras, mi madre estará encantada de volver a verte, le caías bien.

- Lo pensaré. Una cosa, ¿que te parecería venir a Hogesmade la próxima tarde?

- ¿Tres escobas en el sitio de siempre?- pregunté

- Si aun nos acordamos nos veremos allí.- comentó marchándose

Sabía que iba a estar sonriendo todo el día. Acababa de cambiar toda mi visión sobre los silencios incómodos.

LIA:

Sabía que mi plan había funcionado, cada vez estaba más cerca de averiguar quienes eran los miembros que habían atacado en el partido. Tenía claro que el ataque de magos oscuros no había sido realizado por magos externos al colegio, sino por propios alumnos.

Al menos, quedaba claro que ellos sabían de mi existencia. Había sentido en más de una ocasión que me observaban, ya fuese en la Biblioteca, el Gran Comedor o la Sala Común.

Aunque el asunto que más me preocupaba ahora, era que estaba estancada. No sabía que hacer para llamar más su atención, bueno, si lo sabía pero no pensaba hacerlo. Sin embargo tal vez Scor pudiese darme un nuevo enfoque.

Supongo que por eso, había quedado con él, cuando todos los alumnos desde tercero a séptimo año, se habían marchado, junto con mi madre, la cual me vigilaba como un halcón para que no hiciese justo lo que llevaba haciendo un mes. Me sacaba de mis casilla. Hipócrita

Ni que Elcor Gaunt hubiese sido una alumna modelo que nunca se hubiese metido en un solo lío y hubiese sido una madre modelo. Si no quería que me metiese en líos que no me hubiese metido en problemas desde que usaba pañales.

- Ya puedes darme un buen motivo para haberos reunido aquí.- pidió Scor resollando por el cansancio al subir a la torre más alta.

- Aquí no viene casi nadie, a menos que haya clase- respondí con sencillez

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó con curiosidad

Me encogí de hombros, no creo que quisiese saber la respuesta.

Él parecía realmente incómodo con todo esto.

- ¿Realmente me lo quieres contar? Se lo que es tener secretos Lia, Yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes

- Necesito tu ayuda, esto que te voy a contar no debe salir de entre tu y yo. Cuantos menos lo sepan mejor. Quienes atacaron en el partido de Quidditch fueron alumnos. No sería tan peligroso si no fuera por el símbolo que hicieron. Era el lema de Grindewald.

Durante un buen rato estuvo inmóvil.

- No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio. Además ¿para que me necesitas?

- Necesito que me ayudes a entrar.

Hasta aquí el capitulo ocho, espero que os guste.

Como siempre esperamos Reviews.

En el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco de Draco/Elcor y algún que otro flashback


	10. Recordando viejos tiempos

**Vale, en primer lugar, feliz año a todos.**

** En segundo lugar, siento muchísimo el retraso. **

**Muchas gracias a himeko76 espero que hayas seguido leyendo después del capitul Alhena Black que aparte de leer esta historia también se leyó la otra que escribí, me encantó tu comentario por cierto. Espero que sigáis comentando que os parece la historia. En serio la cara de felicidad que pongo al ver un review, dicen que es de risa. En fin. Disfrutad de la historia. **

RECORDANDO VIEJOS TIEMPOS

ELCOR:

Hay gente que dice que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. En mi caso sería que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y lo vuelve a recuperar.

No había pensado en Hogesmeade en casi veinte años, pero ahora, caminando por las calles, veía recuerdos en cada esquina. Cada tienda me sacaba una sonrisa. El ver a grupos de amigos, animados, pasear por las calles, me hizo acordarme de mis propias excursiones. Curiosamente yo misma me dirigía a revivir uno de los recuerdos más comunes de todos.

Con paso tranquilo me dirigí hacia las tres escobas y una vez más, como una tonta, volví a sonreír al ver las cabezas reducidas ¿Que se me pasaba por la cabeza? Si yo viese a alguien sonreír por ver una cabeza en ese estado, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de acercarme.

Intenté deshacerme de esa idea y empujé la puerta. Como acto reflejo recorrí toda la estancia buscando un cabello platinado inconfundible y como muchísimas veces, años atrás, le encontré en la esquina, con el mismo gesto aburrido, ya con media cerveza de mantequilla por la mitad y al lado de la suya, una reservada para mí.

Me desenrollé la bufanda y con cuidado de no derramar la cerveza, se la tiré a la cabeza, sacándole de si ensimismamiento.

Me miró asustado y apenas pude contener la risa entre dientes.

- Ya está ojitos rojos tocando las Bludgers.

- Que seria de mi sin esa faceta, huroncillo

- ¿Cuanto tiempo seguirás llamándome así?- me preguntó devolviéndome la bufanda

Fue una simple pregunta acompañado de un gesto totalmente normal, pero en mi mente se desataron miles de recuerdos.

_Flashback_

Corría por las calles, sujetando mi bufanda para que no se cayese al suelo y se llenase de nieve. Draco debía llevar esperándonos cerca de una hora. No esperaba que hubiese tanta gente en Honeydukes.

Por fin, llegué a las tres escobas, que para mi desgracia estaba abarrotado. Apenas podía distinguir a nadie. Saltaba para ver si distinguía algún destello platinado, pero nada. Así que me guié por instinto. La mesa más apartada, al lado de la esquina, junto a la ventana.

Di en el blanco. Aunque para mi sorpresa una chica de Ravenclaw se sentó en el sitió que supuestamente, estaba reservado para mi.

Draco alzó la vista ilusionado, aunque en seguida se le apagó. Con todo el barullo que hubo, no se que le dijo a la chica, pero al momento se levantó indignada, para marcharse hecha una furia. Draco bebió un buen trago de bebida y volvió a obnubilarse.

Sonreí con malicia, arrugué la bufanda y se la lancé a la cara, dando de pleno.

- ¿No te había dicho que te largases?- preguntó muy enfadado, arrastrando mucho la voz

- Llevo años viendo como se lo dices a los demás, pero reconozco que nunca me lo habías dicho a mí- expliqué sentándome y dándole un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla que él me había reservado. - ¿Que ha pasado Huroncillo?

Arrugó la nariz

- ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo llamándome así?

- Moody me ha dado ideas. ¿Que sería de mi sin esa faceta que contrarresta a la tuya, huroncillo?

Me pasó la bufanda.

- ¿Que vas a hacer para navidades?- me preguntó

- Quedarme, como todos los años.

- Me refiero si vas a ir con alguien al baile- dijo rodando los ojos

- ¿Entonces por que no me preguntas directamente si alguien me ha invitado? y no voy con nadie de momento

- ¿De veras? a mi me lo han pedido tres chicas Entre ellas Pansy Parkinson y una de Beauxbatons.- dijo con tono jocoso.

- No he dicho que nadie me lo haya pedido, he dicho que no he aceptado, aprende a escuchar huroncito.

Casi consigo que se atragantase

- ¿Quien te lo ha pedido?- preguntó tosiendo

- Uno de Ravenclaw, Zabini, y uno cuando venía, pero no se de qué casa era, pero seguramente no pasaría de tercer año. Creo que también lo quiere hacer uno de Hufflepuff, lleva un tiempo siguiéndome, pero primero debe aprender a contener los nervios y no temblar en los pantalones

- Y seguro que tú no has ayudado a calmarle, es más seguramente que te has puesto más terrorífica de lo habitual.

- Draco, querido, uno de los puntos divertidos de ser una serpiente es la facilidad para que la gente se orine en los pantalones. Tal vez tu seas el Principe de Slytherin, pero Parkinson no es la princesita.

- Y... ¿Con quien te gustaría ir?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me mordí el labio un poco nerviosa.

- Digamos que con quien realmente me gustaría ir, dudo que quiera ir conmigo.

- Oh, venga, Elcor. No me digas que es Potty.

No se que cara de asco tuve que poner, pero se empezó a reír de mi con todas sus ganas.

- No se que me llama más la atención de él, si su aire de mártir, su faceta de "yo contra el mundo" o su manía de ser maldito león heroico queriendo ser el bueno sufridor. Me da nauseas.

Se me quedó mirando un buen rato, como si esperase algo. Entonces añadí algo

- A parte de ser un Cara-rajada, el niñito de oro, y el ojito derecho de Dumbledore ¿Contento? Además, seguramente termine yendo con Theodor.

- Gracias ¿Que vas a querer para navidades?- me preguntó cambiando de tema

- El placer de tu compañía- dije con tono meloso, revoloteando las pestañas y poniendo cara de niña mona.

- Aparte. Ya sabes que eres de las pocas brujas que tienen ese privilegio.

Sabía que quería sonar como un halago, pero veía el otro rasero

- Viva, la pureza de Sangre y el apellido Gaunt. Esta claro que sirve para trepar en la escala social, total, me soportas solo por eso…- comenté con resignación

Esa era nuestra eterna guerra. Él era un gran defensor de la pureza de sangre, como la gran mayoría de mi Casa, mientras que yo lo consideraba la mayor estupidez de nuestro mundo.

- ¿Vas a volver a reñirme por meterme con los _Sangres Sucias_?

- Y todas las veces que hagan falta, si soy la única que te lo dice a la cara es porque soy tu amiga y no tu perrito faldero. Esa es la diferencia entre Gregory, Vicent, Blase, Pansy a mi.

- A veces podrías guardarte los comentarios- dijo, supongo que ya estaba cansado de mis riñas.

- Cuando dejes de arrastrar las palabras, pero si tanto te molesta, me voy a hacer cosas- dije con tranquilad, aunque un poco molesta.

Me levanté dispuesta a irme, hasta que él me sujetó por la muñeca.

- Me has hecho esperar durante un buen rato, teniendo que vigilar el sitio y tu cerveza. No vas a irte a los diez minutos de haber venido.

Sonreí y tomé eso como una disculpa. Sabía que Draco no iba a cambiar de un día para otro. Ya bastante había madurado desde el chico que conocí en primero

Curiosamente eso iba a ser una de las grandes rupturas que al final nos separarían. Quien lo iba a pensar. Las situaciones y las personas cambian mucho cuando estalla la guerra.

_Fin de flashback_

- Elcor, reacciona

Un Draco, más adulto, con algo de barba, rasgos más afilados y con los ojos grises menos arrogantes pero si más cansados, me zarandeaba del mismo brazo que en mi recuerdo.

Le sujete la mano para que se detuviese.

- tranquilo, ya he vuelto. He recordado algunas cosas.

- Te he pedido una cerveza de mantequilla, espero que la sigas bebiendo.

- Como siempre.

- Aunque espero que luego no me supliques que nos acerquemos a Zonko

Di un sorbo a mi bebida.

- Una Gaunt nunca suplica, simplemente te arrastraré- expliqué con sencillez

DRACO:

Intenté actuar con normalidad, sin embargo no sabía como tratarla, como una compañera de trabajo, como dos padres o como viejos compañeros de colegio. Lo más sencillo sería tratarla como lo había hecho siempre, pero eso vendría acompañado de tartamudeo. No sabía que esperaba ella de mí. A lo mejor esperaba al chico que fui en el colegio, arrogante y algo estúpido, está claro que había cambiado, lo que no sabía es si ella también lo había hecho.

Por lo que había oído de los alumnos y entre el profesorado, Elcor podría resultar terrorífica.

- Bueno, según lo veo tenemos dos opciones. Hablamos incómodamente sobre el tiempo o nos olvidamos de todo y empezamos de cero, la segunda opción va acompañado de abandonar los silencios.

Inspiré profundamente,

- Muy bien, empiezo yo ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido estos últimos veinte años?

Observé detenidamente su reacción, esperando que se tensara o algo me indicara su reticencia a contestar. No supe como sentirme cuando comprobé que no se inmutaba y su único gesto fue tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

- He estado aquí y allá. Los años de guerra, viajé por el norte, normalmente lugares muggles, al menos hasta tener los diecisiete. Unos años después volví a Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo. He estado viajando por el mundo, contrarrestando artes oscuras y rompiendo maleficios.

- ¿Trabajabas como Maléfica?- pregunté asombrado

Ella asintió con tranquilidad. Una Maléfica es uno de los pocos oficios donde se puede utilizar libremente artes oscuras, para contrarrestarlas con otras, normalmente esos trabajos solo se ofrecían en el norte.

- Poco después tuve a Lia y la única diferencia es que viajé con ella. En Agosto McGonagall me ofreció el puesto de Pociones y ahora estoy aquí sentada contigo. Fin.- Dijo dando por terminada la pregunta.

Quedaba claro que no le molestaba que hubiese preguntado, pero tampoco me iba a dejar saber nada más que lo esencial. Estaba claro que no había cambiado demasiado en algunos aspectos a la joven Elcor que peleaba conmigo por el control de Slytherin

- ¿Y tu?- me preguntó cambiando de tema y decidí contestarla del mismo modo

- Me hice Mortífago, me arrepentí amargamente, me libré de Azkaban por poco, la familia Malfoy se convirtió en una paria social, me casé con Astoria y tuve a Scorpius.

A explicaciones escuetas podíamos jugar los dos.

- ¿Astoria? ¿Astoria Greengrass? A Parkinson debió de darle un infarto ese día- comentó, maliciosamente, se reclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose cuanto pudo, para susurrarme - Reconócelo, te casaste con ella solo para llevar la contraria.

Me mordí el interior de la boca, para no responder a la verdad. Me había casado con Astoria solo para preservar el apellido Malfoy y darle ese último capricho a mis padres. Realmente me hubiese dado igual con quien. Si no hubiese sido con Elcor me daba igual cualquier otra.

¿Era una mala persona por ello?

A Astoria, claramente no le importaba no ser querida, ella sola se buscaba a personas diferentes para sentirse apreciada, haciéndome sentir solo y culpable.

A veces me lo preguntaba, pero entonces me venía a la cabeza el pensamiento de que sí era lo era, ya desde hace mucho antes. Era una mala persona, cobarde, en más de un aspecto; que había hecho cosas horribles a personas que no se lo merecían. Ah, sin olvidarme el haber sido un capullo creído.

La mujer que tenía delante se había encargado de recordármelo desde mis once a mis quince, desde que peleábamos por el control de Slytherin, teniendo varios enfrentamientos en el proceso. Hasta que llegamos al acuerdo de aliarnos o destruirnos entre nosotros y a todos los que hubiese en medio. Ahora más maduro, veía que me comporté como el típico crío que tira de las coletas a la niña que le gusta. Solo que yo, como Malfoy debía ser más drástico.

Me daba igual ser una buena o una mala persona. Lo único que tenía claro es que no pensaba volver a perderla. La quería a mi lado aunque fuese solo como amiga

SCORPIUS

Sabía que llevaba un buen rato sin reaccionar porque Lia me miraba tranquilamente, apoyada en la pared de piedra y llevaba un buen rato en la misma posición.

- No...No puede ser Grindelwald. Está muerto, o lo encarcelaron o ... o - ya no sabía que decir, pero me parecía inconcebible que dentro de Hogwarts estuviesen sus seguidores.

- No seas cateto. No es el propio Grindelwald, ni sus primeros seguidores, pero mi madre se enfrentó a ellos en muchas ocasiones en el norte de Europa y siempre llevan ese símbolo. Por eso, si vamos a tu casa, seguramente consigamos más información y si están dentro, o es un profesor o es un alumno.

- También pudieron entrar desde fuera ¿no?- pregunté con cierto tono desesperado, me negaba a creer que uno de los profesores que me daban clase o mis propios compañeros, estuviesen dispuesto a herir a personas de gravedad.

Observé como se hundía de hombros, haciéndola parecer más pequeña de lo que realmente era.

Ella miró con gravedad los terrenos del colegio.

Me gustaría creerlo. Por eso necesito investigarlo

Me acerqué a ella con seriedad, dejando atrás mis terrores, ya era hora de dejar de comportarle con la típica cobardía Malfoy

Entonces, sabrás que el mejor modo es acceder al listado de magos y brujas oscuros, y quien tiene esa lista es el padre de Albus.

No creo que los Potter nos abran las puertas de su casa, así sin más.

A ti, por los últimos meses no, pero yo he sido un fiel amigo. Y, como todos nos vamos a reunir en mi casa, será un buen momento para reforzar lazos entre los cuatro.

Cinco- dijo ella con sencillez

La miré confuso

A mi contar no se me ha olvidado, asi que, por favor, quien es el quinto miembro.

Mi amiga sonrío de forma siniestras

James Potter.

Estás loca.

Si, pero necesitamos a alguien tan loco como nosotros, principalmente, que esté dispuesto a meterse en problemas y además que lleve mas tiempo en el colegio y pueda hacernos un listado de los alumnos con… cierta variabilidad moral..

Entonces, debemos hablar con Lauri, Albus y James- enumeré

No. Tú debes hablar con Lauri y Albus. Yo me encargaré de James.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo nueve.**

**El momento Elcor/Draco me ha dado ciertas ideas de hacer una historia a parte de como se conocieron. Quería vuestra opinión sobre si la hago, la dejo dentro de esta historia o no queréis saber del pasado de ellos por flashback. Vuestra opinión cuenta. Ahora dadle un poquito más abajo donde pone Reviews y comentad.**

**Hasta la proxima**


	11. Infierno paternal

**Decir que todo el Universo de Harry Potter, pertenece a JK. Rowling y que todo esto es sin afán de lucro.**

**Tengo que dar gracias por los Reviews, de verdad, me han animado muchísimos. Espero que os guste y que sigáis comentando que os parece la historia.**

* * *

INFIERNO PATERNAL

DRACO:

Quien dijo que ser padre era hermoso está claro que: o nunca tuvo hijos, o sus pequeños vástagos eran unos ángeles, o, mi teoría favorita, estaba loco.

Los hijos no son buenos, son perversos, manipuladores, cuestan dinero, te dan disgustos y hacen que uno envejezca antes, y lo peor de todo. Les coges cariño, aprecio y no te imaginas la vida sin ellos.

Me dejé caer en el sillón de mi despacho, cansado del día en el que había tenido que combatir a brazo partido, con pequeñas fieras haciéndose pasar por alumnos de primero y segundo; y seres demasiado hormonados de tercero a séptimo. Todos ellos quejándose, o pidiendo permiso para marcharse a casa. Sin olvidarnos de los pequeños "incidentes" entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Pero eso lo hacía prácticamente a diario, el problema era la pequeña copia mía que hacía once años había engendrado, y el circulo de amigos que intentaba llevar a casa por navidades.

El problema no eran los chicos. Estaba claro que eran una buena influencia para Scorpius, aquello que me sacaba de sus casillas eran los padres, los tíos, los abuelos de dos de ellos.

Iban a ser las vacaciones más raras vividas en la Mansión Malfoy. La hija de la mujer a la que amaba, los dos hijos de mi archienemigo en mi época estudiantil y una hija de muggles. Todos ellos bajo mi techo. Si, esto es motivo para la gran migraña que se me estaba formando.

Había decidido no pensarlo demasiado desde que mi hijo me lo pido hace cosa de un mes, pero ahora…. A solo unas horas de tener que ir a casa y tener que recoger a todo el grupo en el callejón Diagon… las cosas se veían muy diferentes.

Lo que aun no cabía en mi mente es como, Cara Rajada y la comadreja habían aceptado que viniesen a mi casa sus dos hijos.

En fin, no me quedaba otra que recoger y hacer las maletas para regresar a casa.

3 DIAS DESPUÉS

ALBUS:

Lauri, James y yo dejamos las maletas en la trastienda de sortilegios Weasley, donde habíamos quedado en reunirnos con Lia y con Scor. Esperé al lado del escaparate a que apareciesen Scor y… no sabía si describir a Lia como amiga, conocida o, como la amiga de.

Luari estaba siendo impresionada por cada artículo que mi tio George y mi hermano le enseñaban, pudiendo haber cerrado la tienda, mi compañera podía ver todos los objetos sin necesidad de pelearse con nadie. Aun no entendía como Scor había invitado a James, menos aun como él había aceptado, sin duda, detrás de todo esto estaba la mano de cierta bruja de ojos rojos.

No creí que el ambiente pudiese estar más tenso, hasta que entró mi amigo, junto con el profesor Malfoy, ahí quedó bien claro mi error. Tanto mis tíos Ron, Hermione, como mis padres, le miraron detenidamente, parecían esperar a que en cualquier momento todos se empezasen a lanzar hechizos los unos a los otros. Sobre todo mi tío Ron.

- ¿Se puede saber a que has venido, maldito Hurón?- preguntó mi tio, haciendo que sus aletas nasales se movieran constantemente y su rostro se tornase rojo por la furia.

- Supongo que hay cosas que no cambiar, está claro que sigues igual de idiota, Weasley, aun no se como Granger te aguanta después de veintisiete años. Claramente el amor es ciego. He venido a llevarme a los niños por navidades, queda claro que aun eres el último en enterarse de la situación- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y con una expresión entre cansada y arrogante.

- Vamos, no hay motivo para insultar, se supone que ya aquí todos tenemos una edad, asi que comportaos como los adultos que se supone que sois- pidió mi madre intentando calmar los ánimo

El profesor le dirigió una mirada cargada de mofa, claramente, intentado guardarse un comentario.

- Me da bastante vergüenza ajena que os tengan que regañar como a niños de primaria, aunque claramente nunca se te pudo exigir mucho ¿verdad Draco?

La profesora Gaunt se colgó del cuello del profesor Malfoy, con una radiante sonrisa

- Feliz Navidad Huroncillo. Cuantas caras conocidas, si no fuese por los críos, las canas y la falta de uniforme, esto parecería cualquier pasillo del colegio, todos tensos y a punto de lanzar un mocomuercielago al primero que se mueva

- Gaunt… cuanto tiempo- dijo mi tía Hermione bastante contrariada- hacía mucho que no se sabia de ti, ¿Dónde has estado?

- Aquí y allí- contestó distendidamente, mientras deshacía el abrazo- ¿Vosotros tres que tal? ¿Seguís haciendo todo juntos? ¿Meteros en alcantarillas, derrotar a magos oscuros, ir al baño de las chicas?-

Todo en nuestra profesora de pociones rompía con el clima que reinaba en la tienda. Mientras que el resto parecía a punto de echar a correr o matarse entre ellos, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Fue entonces cuando Lauri, James y mi tio George emergieron de la trastienda.

- Vaya, hola Lia – dijo mi amiga acercándose a su compañera de habitación, la cual había pasado inadvertida hasta entonces. Algo realmente inusual.

Ella la sonrió cordialmente, aun detrás de su madre.

- ¡Lia!- saludó alegremente mi hermano James- ven, tienes que conocer a mi tío George, es uno de los alumnos más castigados de la historia. Tío George, te presento a Lia Gaunt, ella fue la artíficex del proyecto Cornualles.

Mi compañera le atizó un puñetazo en el brazo

- Gryffindor tenías que ¿te has olvidado que aquí hay dos profesores? ¿Acaso quieres limpiar más inodoros?

- Si a estas alturas, no supiese que has sido tu, sería una mala profesora y una pésima madre ¿No crees? Por cierto George, me alegro de verte

Todos miramos confusos a mi tío, el cual, normalmente con una actitud divertida y jovial, ahora estaba muy pálido y miraba a la profesora de pociones como si se tratase de un fantasma.

- Elcorin- susurró

- En fin Draco, aquí te dejo a mi pequeña polvorilla, si se porta mal, explota algo, o invoca a alguna bestia salida del averno, me llamas ¿de acuerdo? Para lo demás iré a veros el veinticinco.

Se inclinó para besar a su hija en la cabeza

- Se buena tesoro. En fin, a los pequeños, quiero todos los deberes sobre mi mesa a la vuelta de vacaciones. A los mayores, y sobretodo a Ro-Ro creced. Gerogy cierra la boca antes de que entren moscas.

Se ajustó el abrigo y salió tranquilamente, dejando un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

- … ¿Nos vamos?- pregunté intentando que el tiempo volviese a correr en esa habitación

* * *

Los terrenos y la mansión Malfoy eran… sobrecogedores. Nunca había visto una casa tan grande.

Scor, guió primero a las chicas a una habitación propia en el ala este, mientras que a nosotros nos condujo un par de pisos más arriba, a su habitación

La sala era más grande que el salón de mi casa, donde claramente predominaba los colores verde y blanco. Destacaba una gran cama con un edredón verde esmeralda, donde al lado habían sido colocadas otras dos, algo más pequeñas, supuse que para mi hermano y para mí.

- O querían influenciarte para meterte en Slytherin desde pequeño, o tus padres querían que te sintieses como si vivieses en el mundo de Oz.- comentó mi hermano, dejando el baúl a los pies de su cama.

- Algo así, bueno más mis abuelos, a mis padres les daba igual en que Casa quedase. Al grano ¿Habeis traido los documentos?

- Los originales no, nos fotocopiamos del despacho de mi padre- dije mientras abría mi mochila

- ¿fotopilar?- preguntó confuso

- Un aparato muggle para copiar hojas- expliqué a groso modo.

- Los papeles no los saques ahora, déjalos para esta noche, cuando nos reunamos los cinco, esta noche.

- Si lo que la "pequeña polvorilla" me ha contado, es cierto, os habéis montado un culebrón muy grande en la cabeza tu y ella, eso o una novela policiaca muy mala.

* * *

ELCOR:

Debía reconocérselo a mi padre. La paternidad era complicada, más cuando debías enfrentarte tu solo al hijo, no tenías ayuda y debías que ocultar la mitad de la información por su propio bien. No era fácil.

Mi primer plan fue volver a mi despacho, pero a través de estos pensamientos me había surgido otra idea.

- Profesor Flitwick ¿Está la directora en su despacho? - Pregunté amablemente a mi antiguo profesor, mientras este colgaba decoraciones navideñas.

- No Elcorin, me temo que no está allí, ha ido al Ministerio por el asunto del partido de noviembre.

Puse mi mayor cara de decepción

- Pero… ¿Volverá pronto?

- No querida. Se ha ido hace muy poco.

- Muchas gracias profesor.

Tenía tiempo de hablar con él.

Me dirigí hacia la horripilante gárgola que escondía el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

_- Galletas escocesas- _le dije a la estatua, para después subir por las escaleras de caracol

Con mi varita, hice dormir a todos los cuadros del despacho, menos uno, para después entrar tranquilamente y sentarme en el escritorio

- Las mesas son para escribir, las sillas para sentarse- me riño el único cuadro despierto.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Sev- dije mirando el cuadro del antiguo director de Hogwarts y posiblemente en más incomprendido, pero sin duda alguna, la persona que, exceptuando mi hija, mas he querido nunca.

- Ya me preguntaba, cuando vendrías a verme

Solo me encogí de hombros.

- He visto a una pequeña copia tuya de vez en cuando por aquí ¿has estado jugando con magia oscura?

- Menudas tonterías dices Sev, es mi hija, por medios naturales, incluyendo gestación, contracciones, un dolor insoportable y once años alimentando y limpiando a un parásito al que ahora irracionalmente no puedo dejar ir.

- Has descrito bastante bien lo que tuve que pasar contigo durante quince años

Me hice la sorprendida

- ¿En serio? ¿y como te fue con las contracciones?

Severus solo rodó los ojos.

- Vamos, sabes que estoy bromeando Sev

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?

- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Padre, papá, papi… Quejicus? Tengo para elegir

- ¿Ni siquiera muerto vas a dejarme tranquilo, niña?

- Está bien, te dejo que descanses en paz.

Salté del escritorio dirigiéndome a la salida. Me detuve en el quicio y le miré antes de salir

- Nunca lo hice cuando estabas vivo, pero… Gracias por criarme, aunque no tuvieses un por qué. Gracias Severus.

Severus Snape, muchas veces se refirió a mi, como su propio infierno paternal, nunca tuvo un por qué, ni ninguna obligación de cuidarme. No era de su sangre, no compartía su apellido, nadie supo de nuestra relación nunca. No importaba, yo era su hija y el fue mi padre y nadie cambiaría eso nunca.

_**Flash- back**_

Mis pequeños pies se deslizaron con cautela por las frías escaleras, intentando no hacer el menor ruido, pero fue inútil. A los pies de la escalera, una figura alta, de nariz ganchuda, rostro cetrino y mirada severa me esperaba, dispuesto a hacerme volver a la cama.

- Ya puedes darme una buena explicación de por qué estás fuera de la cama, señorita.

Me llevé las manos, tapadas por las largas mangas del pijama rosa con ositos, a las caderas, tomando una pose desafiante.

- No soy una señorita, y he bajado porque tenía hambre

- Si te hubieses comido la cena no tendrías hambre

- Si hubieses hecho otra cosa que no fuesen acelgas me lo habría comido sin problemas y no estaría bajando ahora por comida.

- Mocosa insolente, ¿en qué momento no me avisaron del infierno que me ibas a hacer pasar?

- Si, si, soy tu pesadilla personal, en fin, déjame llevarme algo de chocolate – pedí mientras me colaba entre sus piernas, para llevar a la cocina.

Antes de llegar mi objetivo me sujeto por la espalda del pijama, mientras me llevaba a la butaca junto al fuego.

- No te voy a dar chocolate, no te lo mereces.

Me arropé con la manta que descansaba en el respaldo de la butaca, para después acercarme el libro que seguramente estaba leyendo antes de oirme bajar.

- Bueno, pero no serás tan malo como para no darme un vaso de leche y que no me vaya a la cama con hambre ¿verdad? Con lo que tu me quieres- pedí dándole mi sonrisa más inocente.

Suspiró cansado, pero al final se dirigió a la cocina

- Un vaso de leche y a la cama

- Vale, pero para que me quede en ella y no intente bajar cuando estés dormido, también me leerás un cuento.- grité lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchase por encima del ruido de cacerolas.

- claro que tu acabarás en Slytherin- murmuró mientras me entregaba el vaso para que me lo bebiese.- Ahora a la cama

- Sev…. Llévame

- Ya eres mayorcita para que te lleve en brazos a la cama.

- Oh, vamos aun puedes conmigo. Además sino me llevas acabaré en Huffelpuff o peor aun, en Gryffindor y me apuntaré al equipo de Quidditch y terminaré saliendo con alguien sin cerebro al que tu odiarás y…

Antes de que pudiese acaba, ya me tenía sobre su espalda y me hacía sujetarme a su cuello, para que no me cayese.

- Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, me soltó con cuidado sobre mi cama, para después arroparme.

- Júrame que nunca acabarás con un jugador de quidditch de Gryffindor, mejor aun. Con ninguno de esa Casa.

- Pero mira que es fácil picarte, Sev. Yo no voy a ir con ningún chico, son muy tontos

El me sonrió, pero noté tristeza en sus ojos

- Ya, eso decís todas al principio

Nunca me gustaba verle perdido en sus recuerdos. Sabías que había algo que le causaba mucho dolor, así que una vez más hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y le abracé con fuerza, prácticamente colgándome se su cuello.

- Yo nunca te dejaré Sev.

- Mocosa zalamera…- murmuró devolviéndome el abrazo

_Fin del Flash-back_

DRACO Y ELCOR

Es curioso como el destino une a dos personas y hace que sean tan imprescindibles las unas para las otras. Que, aunque se tengan por un tiempo tan corto, del dolor, las disputas, o lo mucho que consigan alterarnos, te marquen para siempre.

La paternidad puede llegar a ser un infierno, pero al final del todo no se cambia por nada, porque tal vez el ochenta por ciento de las experiencias sean malas, pero ese veinte por ciento siempre hace que valga la pena

* * *

**Espero que el final no os haya parecido muy empalagoso, pero siempre quise sacar ese lado paternal de Snape, mas o menos en el flash back Elcor debe tener uno años. Siento si no he reflejado muy bien el comportamiento de un niño en esa edad.**

**En fin, como siempre os pido, comentad, y si queréis que ponga un flash- back en específico también me lo podéis decir**

**Un abrazo**

**por cierto, cada vez que leéis y no comentáis los mortífagos matan a un gatito y se lo dan de comer a Nagini**


	12. Siéntete orgulloso de tu nombre

Como siempre , esta historia pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

Muchas gracias por aquellos que apoyaron la campaña salvemos un gatito de Nagini, es especial a NUMENEESSE por haber vuelto a comentar en la historia. Espero que este capítulo también os guste.

Estoy escribiendo otra historia a parte que espero, no me haga olvidarme de esta, ya que tengo la intención de continuarla. como siempre si tenéis anotaciones que hacer, mandadme un comentario con vuestras sugerencias. Disfrutad del capítulo

* * *

SIÉNTETE ORGULLOSO DE TU NOMBRE

LAURI:

Nada más dejarnos solas en la habitación, Lia, como una autómata se dispuso a deshacer y colocar el contenido de su baúl de forma metódica y eficiente, demostrando que estaba más que acostumbrada a ello. A diferencia de mí, que no me había molestado en doblar nada, solo lo había tirado dentro siendo mi única preocupación que al final se pudiese cerrar.

Me dedique a admirar la habitación, pintada de un ligero tono rosa, con dos camas gemelas, idénticos edredones en color crema y separadas un gran balcón. La habitación era el doble de mi propia habitación.

No pudo contenerme durante más tiempo y salté a la que sería mi cama hasta que volviésemos a Hogwarts, estirándome cuan larga era, para luego mirar al techo como si fuese lo más interesante en el mundo.

Miré detenidamente a Lia, no teniendo muy claro, como empezar la charla. La querría abordar a preguntas… pero dos meses sin hablar con alguien es demasiado tiempo. Y si, ella se había alejado, pero yo en parte también lo permití. Me acerqué a ella y decidí afrontar la situación del único modo que sabía.

- Entonces… ¿Vas a decirnos por qué nos has reunido? O mejor ¿por qué nos has evitado? Por supuesto sin olvidarnos de ¿qué nos ocultas?- pregunté acusatoriamente mientras me acercaba a ella.

Vale, debo reconocer que no había sido el mejor modo, ni el más sensato. A veces comparaba el modo en que mis compañeros de Slytherin sacaban información o su modo de actuar y me preguntaba, en nombre de quien y por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador me había puesto allí. Siempre me había visto más en una casa como Huffelpuff o Gryffindor

Suspiró cansada, mientras dejaba un jersey encima de su cama y se dispuso a sacar un paquete envuelto. Pasó a mi lado y dejó el paquete sobre mi cama.

- Feliz navidad Lauri. Lo siento, pero prefiero explicároslo a todos a la vez que no tener que ir uno por uno. Voy a dejar algunas cosas.

La observé salir de la habitación, para meterse en la que correspondía al baño, con su ordenado neceser en las manos.

Me volví a dejar caer en la cama, con la misma desgana. Estuve un buen rato mirando a las musarañas, hasta que noté un leve movimiento en la cama, del que yo no fui responsable… provenía del regalo de Lia.

Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y agarré el regalo con un papel vistoso color azul turquesa brillante, adornado con un lazo violeta y… ¿agujeros?

Abrí el paquete como si de una bomba de relojería se tratase, para ver posteriormente una jaula plateada donde en su interior había una bola de pelo rosa intenso, en mi opinión muy hortera. Un Micropuff.

Arqueé una ceja para después mirar la puerta del baño de la habitación ¿en que estaba pensando esa chica cuando se le pasó por la cabeza regalarme esto? Aun así no pude evitar sonreír encantada y en parte sorprendida.

Saque a la bola de pelo de su jaula y me la llevé, lo que yo en su día califique como la mascota perfecta para pijas de cabeza hueca, a la pierna.

- Muy bien, bicho, barra bestia, o conjuro fracasado. Tu nombre será Bola pija, siéntete orgullos de tu nombre. Cágate fuera de tu jaula e irás a la ropa interior sucia de los chicos. La única excepción es que puedes hacer tus necesidades en la cama de Zabinni y de Ponmore

Debo reconocer que la cena fue… tensa, no sabía si era porque cenábamos con un profesor; por el hecho de que nos estábamos metiendo en problemas justo debajo de sus narices; por la nula relación entre Lia y el resto; o la idea que más fuerza cobraba en mi cabeza; la misma habitación imponía y las decenas de ojos en los cuadros que susurraban y nos miraban fijamente, impedían bromear.

Me recordaba demasiado a un museo

Un museo muy siniestro.

Claramente, esta casa no se utilizaba demasiado. Más bien parecía que nunca se le hubiese dado un uso.

Me fijé en el profesor Malfoy. Siempre le había encontrado muy agradable, pero eso no le quitaba el punto de querer comer en su mesa, y pasar de verle como el profesor de Transformaciones y jefe de la Casa de Slytherin a, el padre de Scor

Tras la incómoda pantomima que se podría calificar como la cena más tensa de navidad que había tenido en mi vida, y mira que en mi familia, la mitad son militares navales. El profesor nos deseó buenas noches y después se retiró a lo que esperaba fuese su habitación,

Scor y Lia se miraron significativamente, llevaban haciendo eso casi desde la segunda semana de clase.

- Ve a buscar tus cosas. Le dijo a la chica- Albus, llévate a James y a Lauri a mi habitación, volveré en un rato.

En un momento los Potters y yo nos vimos completamente solos en el enorme salón de la temible y ancestral Mansión de los Malfoy

- ¿Alguien sabe que demonios pasa aquí o cuanto tiempo seguiremos en la más absoluta inopia? – preguntó James, ya, al igual que todos, bastante harto de la situación y de tanto secretismo.

Ya en la habitación de nuestro amigo cada uno afrontó la tensión a su modo. Albus quedó apoyado en la pared mirando fijamente la puerta, pretendiendo fulminar con la mirada a las dos personas que faltaban por llegar; James daba vueltas por el espació libre de la habitación, mientras que de vez en cuando se revolvía el pelo por el estrés acumulado; en cambio yo me quedé tirada en el suelo aguardando con paciencia a que ambos deseasen a aparecerse.

En cuanto escuchamos el picaporte girar, los tres nos volvimos, para ver entrar a Scorpius cargado con varios libros con pinta de antiguos y bastante gastado, mientras que Lia tenía varios archivos y carpetas, algunos más gruesos que otros.

- James ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? – preguntó Lia

ALBUS

Este abre su propio baúl y saca varias carpetas…con el distintivo del departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Miré detenidamente, con los ojos desorbitados, todo el material que fue dejado en la gran cama.

Recobro la voz para preguntar.

- ¿De donde habéis sacado todo esto?

- De la Biblioteca

- De los informes de papa

- De las investigaciones de mi madre.

- Vale, sentaos donde podáis, Lia y yo os lo vamos a explicar todo como podamos, sin tapujos, ni censuras.

Todos nos sentamos donde pudimos, tano en el suelo como en la cama, mientras que Scor se acercaba a la puerta para cerrarla con pestillo, para después sentarse al lado de nuestra compañera.

Lia inspiró profundamente.

- ¿Os acordáis de lo ocurrido en el campo de Quidditch en Octubre?

- ¿Estás bromeando? No todos los días explota medio campo de juego- respondió James con sorna.

Lia le miró detenidamente

-¿De verdad quieres empezar una batalla de sarcasmos? Te aseguro que tienes las de perder Potter. – tras ese leve momento de furia inspira y se vuelve a centrar en el tema que nos traía* ¿recordáis el símbolo que apareció?

Lauri escribió el símbolo en una hoja que encontró

- ¿Te refieres a este? –

Lia asintió

- Según mi tía Hermione, representa las reliquias de la muerte, de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo – expliqué

- Ya, bueno, esa es la parte bonita, Grindellwald a mediados del siglo XX lo utilizó como su símbolo, la seña de identidad para él y sus seguidores- nos explicó Scor

- Tras su caída los ánimos se calmaron bastante durante un tiempo, hasta que, aquí en Inglaterra Voldemort y los suyos comenzaron a tener poder. Durante el apogeo de las guerras mágicas aquí, en el este de Europa surgieron nuevos seguidores, aunque no fue asta la segunda caída del Señor Tenebroso cuando empezaron a ser un auténtico problema otra vez. Durante once años, cuando viajábamos por esa zona, mi madre y Ben, tuvieron que enfrentarse a ellos en múltiples ocasiones. Cada vez que asolaban un pueblo muggle esa marca aparecía. Por eso es tan inquietante que haya aparecido, no solo tan al oeste, sino en la propia institución de Hogwarts. Puede significar que tienen seguidores también aquí

- Pero… ¿exactamente cual es su objetivo? – preguntó Lauri

Scor abrió un libro de tapas de cuero negro, donde aparecía una foto del primer mago oscuro del siglo XX

- El supuesto "Bien Supremo" Que los magos dejen de ocultarse y sean ellos lo que controlen las sociedades tanto Muggles como mágicas.- explicó nuestro amigo

- Seguramente tomen algunos matices propios de los Mortífagos, pero lo que en verdad preocupa al departamento de Aurores fue que el primer objetivo de la isla fuese el Colegio. Según los archivos de mi madre y de vuestro padre hay dos teorías; Una que los acólitos se colaren en Hogwarts de algún modo para mandar un mensaje, ya que ahí están los restos de Dumbledore, quien derrotó a Grindellwald; La otra teoría seria que hubiese alumnos dentro de esta organización, secta, o como queráis llamarlo, y eso, si que sería peligroso. Todos los profesores pensaron que si esa era la posibilidad, entonces serían alumnos de los últimos cursos y con seguridad de Slytherin.

- Vale, eso está muy bien, hubiese estado bien que nos lo explicases en su día, pero ¿por qué nos dejaste?- pregunté bastante enfadado, a pesar de la explicación.

Lia me miró fijamente, clavando sus ojos bicolores en mí. Tuve que apartar la mirada debido a la intensidad de su ojo rojo. Sabía que la iba a cabrear, pero uan así esperé que no me recriminase, porque ciertamente ella se había alejado. Pero tanto scor como James nos dejaron claro que nosotros también se lo habíamos permitido.

Ella levantó dos dedos, enseñándomelos.

- Dos motivos. Uno; mi familia, bueno, más bien mi madre, tiene fama de… saber artes oscuras, las personas en solitario suelen ser captadas por gruidos como esos, y yo quería averiguar quienes eran. Segundo motivo; si tenía que buscarme problemas porque me reconociesen, prefería buscármelos yo sola ¿te sirve la explicación Albis?- preguntó ella con mala saña, recalcando el dichoso apodo que mi hermano utilizaba.

- Sigo sin comprender algo ¿Por qué te has metido en todo esto y no se los has dejado a los aurores o a los profesores?- preguntó James

- Porque les odio, porque gracias a ellos tengo mis peores recuerdos y supuse que no os querríais ver envueltos en este tipo de problemas

- ¿Y por que te decidiste a hablar con Scor primero? – preguntó Lauri

- Porque ella y yo estamos en situaciones parecidas. Casi toda mi familia ha sido siempre fiel seguidora de los señores oscuros y ella pensó que la podría ayudar a ver quienes eran los mejores candidatos para ser los susodichos seguidores.

James suspiró, revolviéndose el pelo como acto nervioso.

- Bueno ¿donde entramos nosotros? y ¿en que podemos ayudarte?

El rostro de Lia cambió drásticamente a uno que demostraba pura felicidad hacia mi hermano.

- ¿Eso es que puedo contar al menos contigo Potter?

- Realmente creo que puedes contar con todos- respondió Lauri lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga, consiguiendo tirarla a la cama

Noté los cuatro pares de ojos mirándome atentamente, esperando una respuesta. Inspiré casando, prolongando la que esperaba que fuese una cruel agonía por no saber mi respuesta. Hasta que al fin actué y agarré del cuello tanto a mi hermano como a mi mejor amigo, tirándonos nosotros también en la cama con las chicas.

- Lia solo te pido, que la próxima vez, nos cuentes tus planes. Somos serpientes pero también somos amigos ¿debemos recordártelo?

A nuestro alrededor se creo, lo que se podría llamar un momento memorable, dulce y rosita. Por supuesto el destino quiso dejar claro por qué James estaba en la habitación

- Oye, que aquí hay un león entre tanta serpiente suelta- me reprochó mi hermano haciendo un puchero

- Yo te catalogaría más como un gatito muy crecido.- rezongó Lauri mientras intentaba salir de abajo del todo, clavando a mas de uno el codo en el estómago

ELCOR

- Tu hija sigue investigando- informó alguien desde la puerta que se acababa de cerrar de golpe.

Me giré con tranquilidad para observar a mi buen amigo Benjamin, con el mismo cabello leonado, salpicado de canas grises, el cual una vez fue completamente negro. Y lo que yo más adoraba, su eterna mirada cargada de suspicacia y cierto vacío constante.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿la encierro en Azkaban? ¿la guardo en lo más alto de la más alta torre? Dime mi querido Benjamin, que hago, si la educamos para ello. No puedo castigarla por hacer lo que yo llevo haciendo toda la vida. Meterme en la boca del lobo y hacerlo estallar desde dentro.

- Carece de instinto de conservación, es irresponsable, irrespetuosa, irritante, inconsciente…

- Si, si, si y miles de millones de adjetivos que empiezan por "i"

- Deberíamos marcharnos, lejos, los tres- comentó acercándose a mi estudio y sujetando una foto donde aparecíamos Lia y yo, que él mismo había hecho

- Ella nos matará y Potter y compañía sospecharían de nuestra marcha en este preciso instante. No nos interesa que nos investiguen. Lo sabes – respondí con tranquilidad.

Se volvió con rapidez para mirarme, cambiando su tono

- Es a ti a quien no la interesa que investiguen. Nada nos impediría a Lia y a mi marcharnos y dejarte atrás- propuso con tona amenazador al que no pude responder más que riéndome de él.

- Vamos Ben, después de casi veinte años… ¿vas a traicionarme ahora? No lo harás. Me quieres demasiado.

- Pero tu a mi no, es ahí donde radica la diferencia, mi querida Elcorin

- Eso nunca supuso un problema-. Respondí mientras me levantaba para plantarle cara.

- Antes no, ahora s. sobre todo desde que dejas a Lia bajo la protección de Malfoy mientras que veo como este te vuelve a poner ojitos mientras sigue casado. Siempre has hecho lo que has deseado con tu vida Elcorin, pero no te pienso permitir que también lo hagas con ella. Y si tengo que pasar por encima de ti para protegerla para ello que así sea.

- No eres su padre- respondí con odio mientras sentía que la magia negra que corría por mis venas hacía palpitar mi brazo derecho.

- Estuve contigo en el embarazo, te ayudé a traerla a este mísero mundo y la he tratado como a mi hija. Sabes muy bien que los lazos de familia no tienen por que ser de sangre. Siempre me ha resultado curioso que no utilizases el apellido Snape, o incluso el Riddle, pero en cambio si el Gaunt… Siéntete orgullosa de tu nombre Elcorin.

Pasó a mi lado, sin permitirme reaccionar, para posteriormente salir del despacho, dejándome completamente sola.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. A ver dentro de la historia y hasta que los protagonistas sena un poco mas mayores el rol romántico lo llevarán Draco, Ecor y Benjamin. Para que os hagáis una idea siempre que pienso en este ultimo personaje me viene a la cabeza el Benjamin Burker de Sweeney todd.

Nos hemos enterado de que Nagini sigue hambrienta, asi que la campaña "salvemos a los gatitos" sigue abierta. Mandad un cometario y salvaréis a uno.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	13. Ribalidades

Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece sino a su creadora JK. Rowling y a Warner Studios. Todas las historias son sin ánimo de lucro

* * *

Dar las gracias a KukaSnape se que lo del Micropuff es innecesario, pero opino que es algo característico de Lauri y espero que disfrutes de la aparición de Benjamin en este capítulo.

a NUMENEESSE, espero haberte aclarado las dudas, pero por el momento el quien es el padre de Elcor es un gran secreto y el de Lia también. Tengo un serio problema con otorgar la paternidad a los personajes, la verdad

Y gracias al nuevo a Comentar de Orion Black. Te veo muy enganchado a las historias. Espero que hayas llegado para leer este capítulo. La verdad es que me has dado grandes ideas. Aunque me objetivo no es que en esta historia se vea claramente un Elcor/Draco o un Elcor/Benjamin desde el principio. solo en los recuerdos

RIVALIDADES

ALBUS

-No, no vamos a hacer esto- gritó Lauri tras nosotros

-Tal vez tú no, Micropuff, pero el resto si- comentó burlonamente James, mientras ayudaba a Scor a llevar el baúl que portaba las cuatro pelotas reglamentarias de Quidditch.

-Lia, por una vez, por una vez en tu maldita vida, apóyame- suplicó mirando a su amiga

Esta iba a mi lado con el cabello recogido, una escoba al hombro y una sonrisa de pura felicidad

- ¿Y por que lo iba a hacer? Estoy encantada con la idea. Además algún día debes aprender a volar Lauri

- ¿Te tiro un día al Lago Negro para que pierdas el miedo al agua? – exclamó nuestra baja amiga muy enfadada

Me recordaba demasiado a un duendecillo enfadado. Solo le faltaban unas diminutas alas a la espalda.

- Ya lo hemos hablado, no tengo miedo al agua, temo a lo que se esconde bajo ella.

- Vamos Lauri, será divertido- dijo James felizmente, soltando la caja en medio de los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy

- Divertido será ver por donde te meto la escoba

-Palabras Verity, simples palabras- canturreó mi hermano, para al final ponerse sobre su escoba y dar una fuerte parada al suelo, elevándose con rapidez

- Creo que ahora si que no lo pillas, amiga mía- comentó Lia imitando a James

Scor la miró durante un segundo para luego sacar la Quaffle y unirse a Lia y a James

-¿Tú también vas a dejarme sola?- me preguntó enfurecida

Suspiré cansado

- No Lauri, te voy a enseñar a montan en escoba y así podrás subir tu misma y patear el culo de mi hermano, por creído.

- ¿Estás recurriendo a la venganza para motivarme?- preguntó estupefacta

- Solo si funciona

Mientas esos tres se robaban la pelota roja los unos a los otros, yo me dediqué con paciencia a enseñar a Lauri s subirse a la escoba, viendo como más de una vez se contenía para no partir la escoba por la mitad.

- Esto es un deporte estúpido- gritó enfadada mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Parecía aun más pequeña

- Realmente esto no es el deporte, esto es solo un medio, es… como montar en bicicleta, algo necesario

- Pero ellos hacen que parezca fácil… gruñó, alzando los brazos hacia nuestros amigos.

- James aprendió a montar en escoba antes que andar y estoy completamente seguro de que Lia y Scorpius también saben desde hace muchísimo tiempo, tu estás empezando.

Me iba a contestar, seguramente una grosería, cuando la Quaffle le cayó en la cabeza

Durante un momento nadie se movió y seguramente ella no se habría cabreado tanto si james hubiese tenido el pico cerrado

- Ups, lo siento Lauri, pero eres tan bajita normalmente que desde esta altura pareces minúscula.

No se de donde sacó la motivación y la determinación pero en menos de lo que se dice venganza ella estaba en subida en la escoba con un bate de golpeador y la Quaffle en la otra mano, ascendiendo con una rapidez pasmosa hacia mi hermano. Claramente dispuesta a matarle o como mínimo a tirarle de la escoba

Intentó alcanzarle varias veces, pero James era más rápido, hasta que se alejó de ella en línea recta. Lauri ni corta ni perezosa lanzó la Quaffle al aire, para después batearla, hacia la cabeza de mi hermano, el cual le propino un fuerte pelotazo en la nuca.

- Yo no sabre nada sobre Quidditch Potter, pero ni se te ocurra retare en Baseball ¿entendido?

- Mírale el punto positivo ¡Ya sabes volar! – gritó Lia al lado de Scor, quienes, juntos se estaban partiendo de risa

- Pero así no se utiliza la Quaffle Lauri- comentó Scor

- Me gusta mi método- dijo llevando el bate sobre su hombro

BENJAMIN

Miraba encantado a los niños jugar desde la ventana de mi despacho. No estaba acostumbrado a oírlas y sinceramente, jamás me habían gustado demasiado, pero extrañamente esta escena le producía una extraña añoranza… una melancolía acompañada de una alegría.

Aunque por suerte, nadie lo diría, las ventajas de mantener siempre la misma expresión.

Se apartó de la ventana y caminó por el despacho como un animal enjaulado, claramente sabía por qué le habían vuelto a engañar. A veces se olvidaba que la hija era casi peor que la madre…

Maldito el día en que le habló a Lia de sus sospechas, ahora esa maldita cría que se había llevado sus investigaciones ¿por qué demonios resultaba tan complicado proteger a esas dos? ¿por qué no se limitaban a hacer lo que él pedía? Les hubiese evitado más de un disgusto, desde luego.

Pude ver por la ventana como Elcorin entraba por las rejas del colegio, volviendo, seguramente de su paseo matutino por Hogesmade.

Bajé las escaleras hasta las mazmorras, nunca entenderé como la mitad de un colegio podía vivir ahí abajo…

Busqué el aula de pociones, donde con toda seguridad ella habría ido, ya que en los corredores no me la había cruzado.

- Tu hija tiene un gran problema a la hora de respetar la propiedad privada

Mi compañera ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme mientras se quitaba el abrigo

- Pues compórtate como el padre que crees que eres y castígala. – comentó con tono de reproche, sentándose en su escritorio a rellenar, Morgana sabe qué

- Los documentos que me ha extraviado, son de cuando trabajábamos como maléficos. Sobre los seguidores de Grindelwald

- No puedes esperar que ella, tras hablarle de todo eso, sonría, se siente en un rincón y sea una niña ejemplar. Es curiosa. Se meterá en todos los fregados que pueda. Además, con toda seguridad, convenza a más de uno para que le ayude a buscar a los responsables del altercado del campo de Quidditch

Me apoyé en su escritorio mirándola amenazadoramente, gesto que ella devolvió impasible.

- Controla a tu hija, Elcorin

Hizo una mueca siniestra, algunos lo calificarían como sonrisa, pero yo no. se levantó con lentitud imitando mi postura, dejando nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- Ya que tanto te jactas de que me la vas a arrebatar, inténtalo tú. Yo prefiero que me pida ayuda y vaya sobre seguro a que por miedo al castigo que la imponga se oculte y resulte aun más peligroso para ella, para Potter, para Malfoy y para Verity. Si no querías que se metiese en líos no haberle contado nada.

- Sabes de lo que soy capaz y haré lo imposible para que esa niña esté a salvo, aunque tenga que pasar sobre ti para conseguirlo- pronuncio impasible y con tono monocorde.

- Los dos sabemos de lo que es capaz el otro. Supongo que es aquí donde empieza nuestra rivalidad ¿no Burker?

- No me gusta pelear contra ti.

- Y sin embargo lo haces

-Es por su bien.

Bajó la cabeza incapaz de aguantar la risa. Alcé una ceja mirándola fijamente, esperando una explicación.

- A veces olvido cuantos se han refugiado en una frase tan patética como esa. Ahora discúlpame, debo enviar a Lia su regalo de Navidad.

ALBUS:

La mañana de navidad. Nos reunimos con las chicas ante la puerta de su habitación y silenciosamente descendimos, bajamos hasta el salón de la Mansión donde se encontraba una gran pila de regalos, de varios tamaños y vistosos colores.

- !Regalos¡ !Regalos¡ - gritaba Lauri entusiasmada, lanzando por los aires una extraña bola rosa.

- Te veo emocionada- comentó Scorpius, aun frotándose los ojos por el cansancio. ¿Cómo podía tener nuestra amiga tanta energía desde por la mañana? Incluso Lia con el cabello enmarañado la miraba con odio, sin intentar disimularlo.

- Será mejor que cuides mejor mi regalo- comentó esta con la voz tomada por el sueño, sin reprimir el bostezo que le surgió.

- Bah- Lauri agarró con fuerza la bolita, se sentó y empezó a separar los regalos, murmurando los nombres a los que pertenecía cada uno

- Antes de que mi padre baje ¿tenemos claro a que compañeros debemos espiar?- preguntó Scor, sentándose a abrir sus regalos, y haciendo sonar una caja para averiguar el contenido-

Todos asentimos, recordando lo planeado el día anterior. Cuando volviésemos a Hogwarts debíamos fingir llevarnos mal. James se encargaría de vigilar en Gryffindor. Lauri y yo iríamos por nuestro lado, prestando mayor atención a Ravenclaw, mientras que Scorpius y Lia se encargarían de Slytherin.

Este sería uno de los últimos días que podríamos pasar juntos

Abrí un regalo que contenía uno de los famosos jerseys de mi abuela Molly, en verde esmeralda con una gran "A" en el pecho

De parte de Lia había un Chivatoscopio, de parte de Scor una caja llena de ranas de chocolate y de parte de Lauri una jaula nueva para Alvi

Había varios regalos de parte de mis hermanos y de mis padres, pero no pude abrirlos porque empezó a sonar la puerta de la entrada.

Nos miramos confusos entre nosotros ¿Quién sería a estas horas?. Scorpius llamó a un elfo doméstico para que avisara a su padre. A los pocos minutos este bajaba y nosotros intentábamos ver, escondidos tras las pesadas cortinas quien era el recién llegado.

Pero, con tan mala suerte que solo vimos a una figura encapuchada cubierta por una larga capa. Quien esperaba pacientemente tras las rejas de la casa.

Curiosamente en cuanto el profesor Malfoy abrió la puerta Scorpius salió corriendo hacia la figura encapuchada a la cual abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

Los cuatro miramos semiescondidos a la recién llegada que no resultó ser otra que Astoria Greengrass, la madre de Scorpius. Era realmente guapa, tenía el cabello castaño ondulado y grandes ojos castaños que miraban con un cariño infinito a su hijo. La recuerdo porque me fijé en ella el uno de septiembre cuando todos nos conocimos.

- Chicos venid, os quiero presentar a mi madre- pidió un Scor más que emocionado

En cuanto estuvimos a una distancia prudencial. El profesor Malfoy se alejó por las escaleras, con toda seguridad a cambiarse el pijama por ropa normal y nosotros nos quedamos a solas con su esposa.

- Mira mamá, ellos son los hermanos Potter Albus y James y ellas son mis amigas Lauri Verity y Lia Gaunt. Todos vamos juntos a Slytherin.

- Lo se, tesoro, me lo decías en las cartas- comentó ella sonriendo con dulzura, haciendo que Scor se sonrojase- Vosotros dos os parecéis muchísimo a vuestro padre

Tanto mi hermano como yo sacamos pecho, siempre orgullosos de sus logros

- Y tú- señaló a Lia- eres la copia exacta de tu madre

- ¿Conoce a mi madre?- preguntó esta recelosa

Astoria solo se rió feliz, después se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca del árbol de navidad y nosotros la imitamos.

- Claro que conozco a Elcorin Gaunt, todos los que íbamos a Slytherin sabíamos de ella, aunque yo iba un par de cursos más atrasada que ella y Draco.

- ¿Papá y la profesora Gaunt se llevaban bien?- preguntó Scor a su lado

- Al principio no, es más, se llevaban a matar, compitiendo por el dominio de la Sala Común. Tuvieron que pasar tres años, por lo que se para que se aliaran y forjaran una amistad. Y menos mal, mi hermana Daphne estuvo en su curso y decía que las peleas entre ellos dos hacían temblar todas las mazmorras.

- ¿Y por qué ya no se llevan como antes? Les hemos visto juntos y apenas cruzan un par de palabras- preguntó Lauri haciendo gala de su gran bocaza

Astoria pensó detenidamente la respuesta antes de contestar

- Supongo que fue porque Elcor se marchó antes de la guerra y el siguiente curso fue muy complicado para Draco… y el resto lo fue para todos.

Todos supimos a que se refería. La guerra.

Tanto mis padres como todos mis tíos era algo que tenían constantemente presente. Se perdió a mucha gente querida de la que nosotros solo teníamos nombres o ciertas anécdotas sin sentido

James se volvió hacia Lia

- ¿Sabes donde estuvo tu madre?

Ella asintió quedamente, mientras, abria el último de sus regalos, un pequeño cuaderno en blanco engastado en cuero

Aun así no respondió ni dio ninguna información.

DRACO:

Veía desde arriba de la escalera la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón de la vieja Mansión. Claro que Elcor y yo no nos llevamos siempre bien. Nadie me dio tanta guerra como ella, ni me criticó tanto, ni me respondió con las misma fuerza dentro de las cuatro paredes que eran la sala Común de Slytherin. Recuerdo que ya desde el primer momento estuvimos en guerra.

_Flash-back_

_Potter me había dejado plantado con la mano alzada, como símbolo de una futura alianza, haciendo el rídiculo, mientras el se marchaba con el pobretón de Weasley._

_No me quedó otra que volver junto con Crabbe y Goyle, intentándo mantener el orgullo intacto, mirando con odio a cualquiera que osase intentar reírse de mi. Potter me las iba a pagar caro._

_Aun así hubo alguien que sí se rió_

_Me giré en redondo para buscar a la chica que había osado reirse de mi. Pero solo me dio tiempo a localizar a la chica de mediana estatura y cabello negro muy rizado, recogido con orquillas. _

_No pude replicarla a tiempo porque McGonagall nos hizo entrar en el Gran Comedor, aun así la pude alcanzar en medio de la caminata._

_- No eres muy inteligente, atreviéndote a reírte de mi- comenté altaneramente._

_Ella me miró de soslayo y con cierto gesto de pena _

_- ¿De veras? Es que me ha parecido tan divertido la escena de antes que creí haber encontrado al bufón del curso._

_La miré con todo el odio que pude y cuando iba a contestarla, La subdirectora la llamó, con tan mala suerte que acabó en Slytherin. No solo iba a tener que aguantarla durante siete largos años, también iba a convivir con ella las veinticuatro horas que tenía el día._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ese día había dado comienzo nuestra gloriosa rivalidad y como disfruté. Siempre fue divertido meterme con la Comelibros, la Comadreja y Cara rajada. Pero ninguno tenía la malicia ni el ingenio de Elcor para responder. Realmente había sido muy divertido.

* * *

Y de momento aquí se termina... hasta el próximo capítulo.

Que conste, tengo un dilema moral con Astoria, cuando empecé la historia quería ponerla un poco bicho, pero ahora con los roles de Twitter la he pillado cariño y me cuesta un mundo ponerla así...

Como siempre, actualizaré cuando pueda. Pero ahora tengo dos historias más y tardaré un poco en actualizar.

Como siempre, las criticas, los comentarios, los insultos o los elogios son bien recibidos.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


End file.
